The Magician
by yunakitty
Summary: MainxYosuke. Yosuke and Souji tentatively feel their way from friendship to something more, as circumstances force them closer and closer together. Lemon, yaoi, boy's love, Persona 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't own the rights to Persona or these characters; this is just for fun. **

**So, woohoo, another Persona yaoi story! I've already paired the main character with Kou and Yosuke with Teddie, but let's just say this is another world where that doesn't happen, and instead Souji and Yosuke hook up! After reading Rydia Asuka's very cute YosukexMain fluff, I remembered how eager I was to write these two together when I first started playing the game. But, other characters were introduced, and I was distracted by Kanji's sexual confusion and Teddie's glorious twinkness, and thusly YosukexMain was forgotten. However, I reading that story reignited my spark for these two! They make such a cute couple. Enjoy, and please read and review! There is nothing explicit in the story just yet, but I'm rating it M for language and future lemon.**

Souji Seta trudged along the road, heading to school for the first time. He had just moved to Inaba, a small rural town, to live with his uncle and cousin for a year while his parents were working overseas. He dropped his cousin Nanako off at her elementary school, then headed for Yasogami High. He stepped aside in alarm as he heard a shouted warning, then watched as a young man wearing the same school uniform careened past him on a bike.

Souji observed in mild amusement as the wild haired blonde wrecked haphazardly into a row of garbage cans. He stood silently as the boy clawed his way out, picking up his bike with a mumbled curse. Slowly, the boy's warm brown eyes turned on his lone audience member. He scratched the back of his head as a grin spread across his face. "Aheheh...don't tell anybody you saw that, 'kay?" He winked quickly at Souji, then propped the bike up against his body momentarily as he pulled his headphones over his ears. As soon as they were in place, he hopped on the bike and pedaled off for school, the battered vehicle squeaking and clattering as he disappeared from sight.

Souji arrived at school, and was introduced to the class by his brash and crass homeroom teacher, Mr. Morooka. After thoroughly attempting to humilate Souji, the teacher barked at him to sit down. Souji took the only empty seat, which he noticed was in front of the boy with headphones who had wrecked that morning. They flashed a quick smile at each other, and Souji turned to face the front of the class.

Later that morning, halfway into math class, Souji stifled a smile as he heard the gentle humming of snoring. He casually turned as if to get something out of his bag to see where it was coming from. He cast a glance at the sleeping young man directly behind him, who was abashedly resting deeply with his face turned to the side on his desk. Just then, the teacher spoke up loudly. "All right, class, I want you to copy these five problems down from the board, and then complete them. You'll have ten minutes, and this is for a quiz grade."

The sleeping boy took no notice, and Souji reached back and nudged him. "Huh? What?" the blonde asked in a sleepy, irritated tone, never moving his head.

The room was filled with noise as the other students got out paper to do the equations, and Souji took the opportunity to speak. "Sensei says to copy the problems down from the board, and turn them in in ten minutes."

The boy sat up in alarm, wiping his mouth hurriedly. "Oh, uh, thanks," he mumbled sheepishly. He fumbled around for some paper, and Souji wordlessly handed him a sheet, then turned back to to get the assignment done. At lunch break, the boy approached him. "Hey, uh, thanks for back there."

"No problem," Souji shrugged. A small smile curled his lips. "You might want to try to stay awake in class though."

The boy blushed as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, uh, I don't sleep in class all the time. It's just...I had a late night last night."

"What, out partying?" Souji laughed softly.

The boy furrowed his brow. "Heh, I wish. Uh, I guess you don't know who I am." Souji shook his head, a blank expression on his face, and the young man smiled as he extended a hand. "Prince of Junes. Nice to meet you."

"Prentza Junnays? Is that an Polish name?" Souji looked puzzled.

"Ha! No, Prince of Junes," he explained, enunciating it more clearly. "That's what some of the kids call me. My name is actually Yosuke Hanamura. My father is the general manager of Junes. You know, the big super store that just opened here."

"Oh, yeah, I guess I've heard of it. My cousin loves the theme song and always freaks out when the commercial comes on TV. I haven't been in there yet."

"Well, if you ever do come in, you'll probably see me there." He frowned momentarily. "I end up filling all the shifts that slacker kids don't show up for. Thus the sleeping in class." He smiled wryly.

"Huh, that's rough. Oh, I'm Souji Seta, by the way."

Yosuke smiled. "I know. We all know. You're the 'new kid from the city.' I ought to be sore at you, since you took that title from me."

"Well, you've already got 'Prince of Junes', so let me have 'New Kid,' all right?" Souji gave a half smile, and Yosuke burst into laughter.

"Aw, yeah, man, I already like you. You've got that big city quick wit that these country bumpkins don't have." The two boys smiled at each other, and a friendship was born.

Just a couple days later, Yosuke and Souji were drawn closer together as they discovered the world inside the TV. Chie, one of their classmates who Souji had also befriended, accompanied them on their adventure. Yosuke and Chie did not believe Souji when he first asserted that he was able to put his hand into the TV, dismissing it as a wild dream. But Souji had proved it to them in the electronics department at Junes, sticking his whole head and upper body inside a large flat screen TV. Chie and Yosuke were pulled inside with him, into the strange foggy world that was inside.

They wandered around for some time, looking for an exit. They came to a dead end, where Yosuke panicked, hurrying over to a wall. The sharp sound of a zipper being pulled down echoed through the room, and Chie cried out. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I gotta go," he whined. "I've been holding it all day!"

"So you're just going to piss all over the wall? You gross freak!" Chie shouted angrily.

"If I don't, my bladder is going to burst!" Yosuke wailed, exasperated. "Turn around! I can't go if you're watching!" Souji dutifully turned around, but Chie continued to yell at Yosuke angrily, until he zipped up his pants with a defeated moan. "Fine! But when I die of exploded kidneys, I am SO haunting your ass!" He and Chie continued to bicker, and Souji sighed and headed back out of the room, heading back to the main area they had started out in. Chie and Yosuke followed behind, and they all gasped as they were confronted by a strange creature.

It was some sort of mascot character, that claimed to be a bear named Teddie. He accused them of being bad people that were throwing other people into his world. After some soothing words from Souji, the creature calmed down enough to show them a way to exit the place. The whole experience left them exhausted and confused.

The next morning, the school was rocked to its core after a third year student was found murdered nearby. Yosuke took it especially hard, as the girl, Saki Konishi, had been a part time worker at Junes, and he had harbored an unrequited crush on her. Yosuke made the connection that the strange TV world might have had something to do with Saki's death, as well as the death of a female TV announcer just a few days before, and he vowed to get to the bottom of it.

Chie stayed behind at Yosuke's insistence, while he and Souji jumped into the TV together. Once inside, they were confronted by Teddie again, who after some arguing finally began to trust them, and gave them some glasses to wear that would help them see through the thick fog. He led them to another area of the TV world, which resembled a twisted, evil looking version of the central shopping district. Yosuke immediately recognized the storefront there as the liquor store that Saki's parents ran.

But suddenly, some strange creatures popped out. Yosuke flailed back in surprise and fear, but Souji stepped up to the challenge, calling upon something deep inside of him. It was his Persona, the god Izanagi. After he made short work of the monsters, both Teddie and Yosuke were impressed with him. Then they plodded onwards, into of the strange version of the liquor store.

Inside, Yosuke was taunted by the disembodied voice of Saki, who revealed that she thought he was just a pain in the ass. Yosuke looked crushed, and was dealt another blow as he heard his own voice speak up from the corner of the room.

"Oh, boo hoo, isn't it so sad?" the voice mocked.

Yosuke stepped forward hesitantly. "Who are you?" he called out.

"Someone you know pretty well..." The speaker sauntered out of the shadows, and it was none other than Yosuke himself. His face was twisted in a condescending sneer, and his eyes shone with an unearthly yellow glow. "Actually, I'm the one that thinks everything is a pain in the ass!"

"Shut up! I do not think that!" Yosuke protested.

"Pshhh." The dark version of Yosuke rolled his eyes. "Come on. Quit deluding yourself. You hate this whole fucking backwards ass town and everyone in it."

"I don't!" Yosuke grabbed at his hair.

"Oh, you put on a good show of being cheerful and happy go lucky, so that people will be your friend. Because deep down, you're just a sorry ass little pussy that can't stand being alone. It doesn't matter who it is, you just want everyone to like you and crowd around you. _Ooh, isn't he awesome? His dad is the manager of Junes!_" The other Yosuke spoke in a mocking tone, then his face twisted into an evil smirk. "Big fucking deal. So what if your dad is the manager? What does that make you? Nothing! You're just some sorry kid who wipes down the tables and sweeps the floor. Yeah, everybody's nice to your face...just 'cause they hope you'll back them up if they call in sick to work. Nobody actually likes you."

Yosuke backed up slightly, and spoke in a wavering voice. "T-that's not true..."

"It is true!" the other Yosuke suddenly barked out in a cruel tone. "You're nothing...nobody. And now...this fucking guy," the other Yosuke paused to gesture at Souji, "has to come to town, and take away what little you had. Yeah, that's right, you're not the new kid anymore. You don't even have that to make you special. So what do you do? Cling on to this fucking jerk so you'll still have some shred of relevancy in school. You're pathetic," he spat out disgustedly.

"Shut up!" the real Yosuke screamed. "You don't know anything!"

"Oh, but I do know. 'Cause I'm you."

"You're not me!"

The other Yosuke cackled dementedly. "Oh yesss," he sighed. "Say that again."

Yosuke grabbed onto his aching head. "You're not me! You're NOT ME!" The cackling continued as the other Yosuke glowed brightly, and then suddenly morphed into a huge monster. Yosuke fainted away at the shock, and Souji steeled himself for another battle, backed up by Teddie's advice. It was an arduous fight, but Souji eventually came out on top.

Yosuke had recovered, and he stood up to face his other self. The other Yosuke shrank back down to normal size, and gazed at Yosuke impassively. "You're not me..." Yosuke said weakly.

Teddie frowned. "You have to accept your other self, or it will attack us again..." he whispered.

"But..." Yosuke looked hesitant.

Souji spoke up firmly. "Yosuke...you're still you. We've all got ugly stuff inside of us that we don't want anyone else to see."

Yosuke let out a pained sigh, and then spoke to his other self. "You're blowing it way out of proportion...but yeah, all of the stuff you said has some truth to it. I do get sick of this town, and of the people in it. I long for some excitement. I want to be special so that everyone will like me. It's hard to admit it, but yeah, you're me too."

The other Yosuke nodded solemnly, then in a flash, transformed into a powerful looking Persona. Yosuke knew in that instant that he had acquired a Persona just like Souji had. After the revelation, he collapsed in utter exhaustion. "How embarrassing..." he muttered. He glanced up at Souji, and looked away. "Yeah, at first I was jealous of you, because I wasn't the newest thing anymore, but dude - I do really like you." He blushed and quickly continued. "As a friend, you know. And I really appreciate that you were here with me to help me through this."

Souji nodded, and stepped forward to help the blonde to his feet. Yosuke smiled wryly at him. "So, uh, can we get out of here now?" Souji laughed lightly and agreed, and Teddie led them to the exit. They reappeared in the Junes electronics department, where a tearful Chie slapped them both and stormed off. "Gee, I guess she's mad at us for leaving her hanging for so long," Yosuke commented as he rubbed his stinging cheek and looked at his watch, which showed that they had been in the TV world for over three hours.

Souji stretched. "I'm just glad to be back in the real world," he stated. He patted his stomach. "Man, I'm hungry."

Yosuke smiled. "Me too. Hey, wanna get something from the Junes food court? On me, of course. I kind of owe you a lot." Souji nodded in agreement, and the two boys headed to get some dinner. Souji called his uncle's house while Yosuke ordered, letting him know where he was and fibbing that they were doing a study group. Dojima said it was fine, but to be extra careful in light of recent events. Souji promised and then hung up. Yosuke eyed his phone, and flipped out his own cell. "Hey, man, we oughta exchange numbers, you know? Just in case." Souji agreed, and they programmed each other into their phones.

The two ate and talked for about half an hour, then Souji walked Yosuke to his house, which was very near to Junes. Yosuke gave a slightly shy smile, and gestured at the door. "Well, since you're already here, do you want to come in and see my house?" Souji nodded, and they went inside together. Yosuke led him up to his room, where he showed off his manga collection and some model figures he had put together.

"You know, you oughta come over to spend the night sometime," Yosuke suggested. He laughed nervously. "That, uh, other me wasn't totally off base when he said I hate being alone. I won't deny it any more. I don't like being by myself. And well, that's just the way it is around here." He sighed heavily. "My mom works for Junes too, in the accounting department. Both my parents are workaholics, so they're either not here, or sleeping. I'm an only child, so it gets pretty lonely." He looked wistful for a moment, and then continued. "That's part of why I take so many extra shifts - so that I don't have to sit in his silent house alone all the time."

He scratched his head sheepishly. "Ugh, I sound like a wimp. But, well, you've already seen the worst of me, so if you've seen that and you're still sticking by me, I figure I can tell you anything, huh?" A light blush crept out over his cheeks, and he laughed and turned away. "Well, anyway, think about it, and we'll get together sometime, or - "

"How about tomorrow night?" Souji spoke up. Yosuke looked surprised, but nodded happily. "Tomorrow's Saturday, so we won't have school after that. You don't have to work tomorrow, do you?"

Yosuke shook his head. "No, I'm not lined up on the schedule, and if someone calls in sick and they call me, I'll tell 'em no way. I've been saying yes to too much, trying to get everyone to like me, but you know what? I can't make _everyone _like me. I thought I'd be happy if I had a thousand friends, but honestly, I'd settle for one really good one." He smiled at Souji, and Souji smiled back as he felt the glimmering of a bond forming between them.

Souji bid Yosuke good night, and headed for his own house. When he reached it, he went up to his room, where his phone immediately started vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out curiously, and smiled when he saw it was Yosuke. "Hey," he said, after flipping it open.

"H-hey," Yosuke stammered. "I just wanted to make sure you got home okay. You know, 'cause of the murders. I just started freaking out a little bit when I imagined someone pouncing on you in the street and throwing you in the TV world."

Souji laughed quietly. "No, I got home okay. And besides, even if they threw me in the TV, I know how to fight AND I know how to get out."

"Oh, right," Yosuke said. "Well, sorry to bother you..." he trailed off.

"No, it's cool. Hey, wait, I bet you haven't done the science homework yet, have you?"

Yosuke laughed. "Of course not. I've been fucking around all day with you and Teddie and the stupid me."

"Well, get out your book. Let's just get it done together," he suggested. Yosuke agreed happily, and they started in on their homework.


	2. Chapter 2

"You ready?" Yosuke popped up in front of Souji suddenly at the shoe lockers, causing the silver haired youth to gasp out in surprise.

"Huh? Oh, ha ha, yeah, I'm ready," Souji replied. Yosuke looked even more cheerful than usual, and he bounded alongside Souji, chatting happily about this and that. Chie caught up to them, and she raised an eyebrow at the two.

"What're you all giddy about, Yosuke?"

"I'm not giddy," Yosuke protested. He slowed his pace down to talk to her.

"Well, where are you guys going? You're not, uh, going to Junes to look at TV's, are you?" She scowled. "I was so worried at first, but as the hours ticked by, I got more and more pissed off at you two for leaving me there."

Yosuke touched his cheek lightly in painful remembrance. "Yeah, my face remembers. But no, we're not going there. Souji's spending the night at my house tonight.

Chie snorted mirthfully. "Oh, that's so gay. What, are you guys going to cuddle up and watch movies together?"

Yosuke balked. "No! And why is it gay? You and Yukiko sleep over at each other's houses all the time."

Chie stuck her tongue out at him. "First of all, we're girls. It's not gay for girls to sleep over, but it kind of is for guys. Once you get past the age of ten, anyway. And secondly, Yukiko and I have been friends for years. You guys have known each other for like, what, four days? Seems suspicious to me..." She waggled her eyebrows at the two of them. "Makes me think 'booty call'."

"_Booty call_? What the hell are you talking about, you she-hulk?" Yosuke spat out. "Guys are allowed to have friends over! You just read too much yaoi and shit."

Chie laughed lightly. "Whoa, whoa, why so defensive, Yosuke? Makes me think I hit a nerve."

"You hit a nerve, all right," Yosuke grumbled. "My last one, like you always do."

Chie just shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Well, whatever. Have fun you two. But seriously, Souji, wear a condom. You don't know where Yosuke's been." She let out a squeal and ran for her life as Yosuke lunged at her. "I'm just kidding!" she shouted over her shoulder as she scurried away, laughing all the while.

Yosuke growled and shook his head as he watched her go. "She sucks..." he muttered, then he turned to Souji. "Dude, you know I'm not like that, right? I'm not inviting you over for sinister reasons, like she thinks."

Souji laughed lightly. "I know, Yosuke. It's fine. Now, come on. You wanna stop by Junes and pick up some snacks for tonight?"

Yosuke grinned. "Yeah! But, uh, let's make it quick in there before anyone grabs me and makes me work." Souji agreed, and the two guys went into the superstore, quickly selected some food and drinks, made their purchase, and slipped back out without incident.

Back at Yosuke's house, the two relaxed in his room, laughing and talking. They exchanged stories about living in the city. "Man, I'm so glad you moved here. No one else has ever lived out of Inaba, and they just don't get half of what I'm talking about. I mean, the fact that they think Junes is this amazing, futuristic place..." He shook his head. "You know. In the big city, Junes is like a freaking mini mart."

"Yeah, you're right," Souji agreed. "Hey, but have you ever been to..." They lapsed back into conversation.

A little while later, Yosuke suggested that they watch a movie. He put in a kung fu DVD he had borrowed from Chie, and they sprawled out on the floor and watched it as they dug into their snacks. After it was over, Souji flicked through the other DVD's on the shelf, perusing them for something to watch next. He came across an obviously copied DVD, with no cover, in a CD case. He cracked it open and smiled devilishly at the title. "Sensitive Pornograph?"

Yosuke looked up in surprise, then laughed. "I totally forgot I had that! Oh man!" He smiled wistfully. "Saki-senpai gave that to me as a gag gift on my birthday. I had to hide it so no one would see it, and then I forgot about it. She said it's pretty hardcore, but I've never watched it." He grinned at Souji. "Wanna watch it?"

"Hell yeah!" Souji cheered, and popped the DVD in. The movie started playing, and the two boys wolf whistled as a brown haired man kissed on the neck of his beautiful blonde lover. Their voices died in their throats, however, as the screen panned down and revealed the blonde's flat chest.

"Whoa, don't tell me this is loli-con..." Yosuke said.

"No, I think this is a different genre altogether..." Souji whispered, as the screen quickly showed the brunette positioning himself and inserting his erection into the blonde. There was no pixellation, and it was very clear that both parties involved were male.

"Shit...Saki-senpai...you were always such a comedian," Yosuke laughed weakly. Both boys were frozen for a moment, staring at the explicit sex scene. The enraptured moaning coming from the TV was mesmerizing, and it was a full minute before Yosuke shook himself and reached forward, quickly hitting eject. "Heh, sorry about that," Yosuke apologized awkwardly. "Better not tell Chie about that, or it'll be more evidence against me, right?" He laughed nervously, and Souji laughed too. "Hey, I'm going to go get some more soda," Yosuke said, standing up abruptly. He hurried out of the room, leaving Souji sitting dazed on the floor.

As soon as Yosuke's footsteps got out of range, Souji reached down and tentatively patted at the erection that had suddenly appeared during the movie. He was puzzled and confused as to why he was turned on. He had never even considered that he was into guys, before seeing that movie. But he rationalized it away, reasoning that anyone would have been turned on by such explicit sex. They had thought the blonde was a girl to begin with, because he was so delicate and feminine looking. So really, it wasn't that gay to have found the whole thing arousing...was it?

Downstairs, Yosuke frantically thought about all the disgusting things that he could to try to deflate his swollen manhood. But his mind would infallibly shift back to the erotic scene he had viewed, and he was aroused anew. He cursed quietly to himself, and paced back and forth in the kitchen. He finally hurried into the downstairs bathroom with a groan, slamming and locking the door behind him, then turning the sink on full blast to mask any sounds he might make.

Yosuke had his pants unzipped in a flash, then tugged them and his boxers down. He wrapped a shaking hand around his length, and then began to pump it for all he was worth. He was incredibly turned on, and hissed at the sensation of stroking himself. It felt so good...his mind immediately drifted to the scene he had just watched, and he tried to steer it away. But he finally gave in, wanting to finish the job and get back to his friend before he realized anything was up. The sex scene he had just viewed was the hottest thing he could think of, and it hurtled him along to completion in no time. He gritted his teeth to keep from crying out in pleasure, and his body trembled as he came into the sink. He stood panting, recovering from the overwhelming feeling of ecstasy as he watched his release go down the sink drain.

Meanwhile, Souji was in the same dilemma upstairs. He had locked himself in Yosuke's bathroom, and just as Yosuke had done, he turned the sink on to create some white noise. Then he lowered his pants and reached into his boxers, pulling himself out and rubbing at himself urgently. He was so painfully aroused that he felt he had to release right then or he would go mad. He knew it was a much better alternative than staying aroused and potentially making a regretful advance on Yosuke in the heat of the moment. Souji bit his lip as he stroked faster at himself. Just remembering the sound of the two distinctly male voices layering over each other in lustful moans was making him ache with desire, and it was less than a minute before he was climaxing. He sank to his knees in a haze of bliss, and then hurriedly stood and cleaned up, setting himself straight again.

He exited the bathroom, trying to look nonchalant as he faced Yosuke, who had just returned to the room with their sodas. Yosuke spied Souji's flushed face and wondered for a split second if he had also been masturbating, but he shook the idea out of his head. There was no way a guy like Souji was gay. He was more likely throwing up in the bathroom instead. Yosuke pushed the whole issue out of his head and handed his friend a drink, then pulled out his PS3. "H-Hey, wanna play a game?" he sputtered nervously, and Souji agreed, just as nervously. They settled on a fighting game, and the unbridled aggression helped to dissipate some of the nerves they were feeling.

Soon, it was late, and Yosuke went to fetch the spare futon for Souji to sleep on. He groaned in frustration as he looked everywhere in the house, but couldn't find it. He finally called his mother at the accounting office to ask her where it was. She apologized, but said they had had to get rid of it last month after his cousin Taro had come to stay and wet on it repeatedly. They had been meaning to buy a new one, but just kept forgetting. Yosuke sighed, and then hung up the phone and headed back to his room.

He explained the situation to Souji, apologized, and offered to sleep on the floor while Souji took the bed. Souji refused to take his host's bed, and they argued back and forth about it for a couple minutes. Finally, Souji smiled weakly and suggested that they both sleep in the bed. Yosuke's face flushed, but Souji convinced him that it was the only logical thing to do in the situation. "Besides, you already promised me that you didn't have any sinister intentions, so I trust you, man." Yosuke laughed evasively, and the two boys changed into their pajamas in silence. They took turns going into the bathroom to brush their teeth and wash their faces, then apprehensively approached the bed.

Yosuke looked at it with his hands on his hips. "Uh, you can get in first...unless you don't like sleeping near the wall."

"No, no, it's fine," Souji insisted, and slid under the covers and up against the wall. Yosuke switched off the light and slid in after him, turning his back to his friend and trying desperately to think about anything except the pornographic anime they had watched together. Because, surely, Souji was over that by now.

When in actuality, Souji was fixated on the same idea. He kept hearing the moaning echoing in his head, and he cursed his body silently as he got another erection. He could hear Yosuke breathing heavily in the darkness, and that made the whole thing even worse. He started to imagine what Yosuke would sound like when he moaned, and he gritted his teeth as his erection throbbed urgently.

Yosuke could feel his friend squirming next to him, and he felt compelled to try to be a good host. "Um...are you comfortable? Do you have enough room? Are you warm enough?" he asked, feeling desperately awkward.

"I'm fine," Souji insisted, trying to still his squirming. "Good night," he said, his voice faltering as he shut his eyes firmly, resolved to go to sleep right that instant.

"Uh, 'night," Yosuke whispered back, and tried to go to sleep as well. Sleep mercifully came quickly to both agonized boys, and they drifted off into dreamland.

However, they were still to be tortured, for they dreamt about each other. Souji had a fitfully arousing dream about Yosuke spooning him from behind and moaning into his ear, grinding his erection into his back. Yosuke dreamt about pinning Souji down and fucking him like the brunette had done to the blonde in the porno. Little did they know that they were unconsciously writhing against each other all night, which was what was making their dreams so vivid. Fortunately, neither was aware of the fact, though they both woke up looking sheepish. Yosuke scuttled off into the bathroom to change his boxers, and Souji quickly changed his own to the spare he had brought.

When Yosuke returned to the bedroom, Souji was sitting up in the bed, rubbing his neck. "I didn't sleep very well," he mumbled.

"Neither did I," Yosuke lamented. "Maybe those snacks we ate were bad."

"I had weird dreams," Souji began.

Yosuke's ears pricked up. "You too?" he asked, almost excitedly.

Souji gave an embarrassed cough, and decided to lie about what he had dreamed about. "Yeah, uh...I had a nightmare that the bad guy from 'Curse of the Dragon Temple' was chasing me and trying to kick my ass."

"Oh, ha ha," Yosuke laughed weakly. "That'll teach us to watch kung fu and play fighting games before bed, huh?"

"Yeah," Souji agreed, while he was actually swearing off watching any more gay porn with his friend, in order to avoid a similar situation in the future.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Yosuke asked, yawning and stretching as he tried to act like everything was completely normal.

Souji shrugged. "I don't know. Wanna call up the girls and see what they're up to?"

Yosuke shrugged. "Not really," he said before he could stop himself, then quickly corrected himself, not wanting to seem adverse to spending time with girls. "Or, yeah, let's call them, actually. I've got Chie's number in my phone...uh, hold on," he said as he grabbed his cell off the desk. He got a hold of Chie and made arrangements for the four of them to hang out at Junes.

While Yosuke was talking on the phone, Souji began removing his pajamas and putting his day clothes on, and Yosuke watched him breathlessly. He admired his friend's lean, slim physique, and couldn't seem to tear his eyes away. When Souji glanced over at him, Yosuke looked away quickly with a blush and abruptly ended his conversation with Chie, saying they'd see them later.

Souji licked his lips, and then spoke. "Hey, Yosuke..." he began, and Yosuke looked up at him, his heart pounding loudly in his ears. He was terrified that he'd been caught, and his nervousness rang in his voice.

"What?" he asked sharply.

"Uh, nothing," Souji mumbled, looking down at his bag and stuffing his pajamas back into it. Yosuke breathed a sigh of relief, though it would nag him for some time as to what his friend had wanted to say to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Only a few days later, the friends had another crisis on their hands as Yukiko went missing. They strongly suspected she was in the TV world, and went in to get her. She was in an elaborate castle deep within the foggy world. Along the way, Chie confronted her own shadow and gained the power of Persona, and then Yukiko did the same when they found her on the highest floor of the castle.

Weeks passed, and it seemed relatively peaceful. Yosuke and Souji's friendship continued to deepen, as Yosuke shared his worries with his silver haired friend. He mostly stressed about the pressures put on him as the "Prince of Junes," but Souji convinced him that he shouldn't let people push him around and make him feel like he had to cover their shifts. With Souji's advice, Yosuke became stronger and learned to stand up for himself.

They avoided having any more sleepovers, after the awkwardness that had transpired after the accidental porno viewing. Instead, they just spent their lunch periods together and time after school. Neither boy was aware that the other felt the same confusion.

Several weeks into the school year, there was another abduction. This time, it was Kanji Tatsumi, a tough kid who was a first year student at Yasogami High. The group saw the boy on the Midnight Channel, and they were all dumbfounded by his appearance and mannerisms, which were in sharp contrast to his badass image.

"Helllloooo, everyone," he had called out, wearing nothing but a small towel and an aroused blush. He had gone on and on about "sublime love between men" and purred about his "Bad, Bad Bathhouse" for men only. He appeared to be in some sort of sauna, and when the program faded out, Yosuke called up Souji.

"What was...uh, he said....uh...what was that?" Yosuke sputtered, totally overcome. He felt almost like the whole thing was some cruel joke to torture him further about his recent sexual confusion, and it frustrated and angered him. Little did he know that Souji was feeling the same way. He was just able to hide it better.

"Calm down, Yosuke," Souji responded. "It seems like Kanji's been thrown into the TV world like Yukiko was. That must be his dark side showing out. Don't you remember how Yukiko's dark side said all that stuff about wanting to score a hot stud? When we know that's not what Yukiko's about. This is just like that."

"Except WAY more disturbing," Yosuke muttered.

"Yeah, it was kind of weird," Souji sighed. "But let's meet up with the girls tomorrow, and we'll plan a strategy to rescue him." Yosuke agreed, and they hung up. The next day, after gathering some information about Kanji for Teddie to use in finding him within the vast TV world, the group set out to save Kanji.

"Ugh, my glasses are steaming up," Chie complained, as they stepped into the lobby of a very misty bathhouse.

"This must be Kanji's Bad, Bad Bathhouse," Yukiko commented.

"Do we really have to go in here?" Yosuke asked, looking more reluctant than he ever had. "I'm so creeped out right now."

"Quit wimping out!" Chie barked. "We need all four of us to have any chance against the shadows. So pull it together!"

"Well, I can understand why he's more afraid than us," Yukiko said, nodded slightly.

Yosuke suddenly got paranoid. "What are you talking about?! I - I just..." he spluttered helplessly. He wondered if Yukiko had any idea the confusion he had been having.

Yukiko turned her head slowly to him, looking surprised. "I just mean that it's gotta be worse for guys to go in. Us girls, we're safe from the 'naughty bathhouse boys' or whatever, since they're just prowling for other guys."

Chie howled with laughter. "Yeah, you guys better watch your asses while we're in here! Don't drop the soap!"

Yosuke groaned. "Geez, Chie, just like you to turn it into a big joke."

Souji gripped his katana. "Come on, you guys. Let's just do it." Everyone else nodded, and they set out.

The team forged their way through the steamy dungeon, until they came across a suspicious looking door. Even more clouds of steam than normal were billowing from the cracks, and the teenagers looked at each other. "Something feels wrong..." Yukiko said.

Teddie was tottering along behind the group. "You're right, Yuki-chan. There is something very evil behind that door!"

"I feel it too, but we have to keep going," Chie responded. Souji nodded in assent, taking the initiative in stepping forward and opening the door himself. Yosuke followed close behind him, with the girls bringing up the rear. Teddie hovered outside the door, too afraid to go in.

However, as soon as the teens had stepped inside the room, Yukiko and Chie were pushed back by an invisible force. "Boys only," Kanji's disembodied voice purred, the door slammed, barring Yukiko and Chie out. Yosuke and Souji could heard the girls pounding and pulling at the door futilely, and they looked at each other.

"What's going on?" Yosuke asked, his voice suddenly high with panic. The steamy fog thickened around them, causing Souji to begin coughing. "Ugh...what is this?" Yosuke choked out, then fell to his knees as the moist heat overpowered him. Everything went black...

When they came to, they were sitting on a long wooden bench against the hall. Yosuke blinked several times, wiping the sweat from his brow. "What the..." Souji murmured, looking down into his lap. He glanced over at Yosuke, confirming that the other boy was only clad in a narrow width of towel as well.

Yosuke's face reddened in embarrassment, then he scowled in anger. "Aw, what kind of fucked up thing is this supposed to be?" he yelled. He jumped to his feet, looking for the exit.

Suddenly, the steam cleared considerably, revealing Kanji, as well as several other young men, loitering on the opposite side of the room. Kanji's eyes glittered as he appraised his new guests. "Oooh...more boys..." he moaned. "I can't ever get enough boys."

"What the fuck is this?" Yosuke shouted. "Let us out of here! And give us back our clothes!"

"Oh, no, I could never do that," Kanji lisped. "Not when the fun is just beginning." He spun around, dropping to his knees before a lithe young brunette. Yosuke gasped as Kanji swiftly removed the boy's towel, revealing his swollen erection. The brunette smirked in satisfaction, thrusting his hips forward, and Kanji took his cue, leaning in and taking him in his mouth. Yosuke spluttered angrily at the show.

"I don't want to watch this gross shit!" he protested, but he was unable to look away as two more young men approached Kanji from each side. He continued to orally pleasure the boy in front of him, while deftly removing the other men's towels and fondling their erections. The sound of moaning and gasping soon filled the room, as Kanji simultaneously pleasured all three men. "What the hell..." Yosuke stammered weakly.

The temperature seemed to rise in the room, causing Souji and Yosuke to struggle to think clearly. "It's too hot..." Souji gasped. He was also unable to tear his eyes away from the explicit show in front of them.

"Oh," the brunette young man moaned in a strangely hollow voice. "I'm going to come in your mouth." Kanji responded with a muffled moan of pleasure, and then the boy he was servicing trembled suddenly. "Mmm! Oh God!" he cried, thrusting his hips into Kanji's face. At the same time, the two men he was fondling took themselves in hand and pumped furiously, climaxing as well. Their semen gushed out, landing on Kanji's exposed throat and face.

Kanji removed his mouth from the brunette's organ to groan with pleasure. "Oh yes," he sighed. "That feels so wonderful..." All four men continued to make noises of pleasure, until Kanji suddenly wheeled on the two watchers. "Now...it's your turn, my friends."

"W-what?" Yosuke spluttered. He edged away in vain, bumping up against Souji.

"Ooh, that would be even better," Kanji purred, a naughty gleam in his eyes. "You watched us, so I want to watch the two of you now."

"But..." Souji protested weakly.

"Now, now, don't be stingy," Kanji chided them. He stepped even closer and ran a hand up each boy's thigh at the same time. Yosuke cried out, and Souji gave a soft sigh, despite himself. "Oh, I love hearing your voices. Now..." he whispered, picking up Yosuke's hand and laying it on Souji's thigh, and then placing Souji's hand on Yosuke's thigh.

Yosuke could hear his heart pounding in his ears. "Uh..." he groaned helplessly, feeling himself getting hard. "I can't think...it's too hot..."

"Then don't fight it," Kanji urged him, reaching down and removing his own towel to reveal a shockingly large erection. He stroked himself leisurely, licking his lips as he watched the boys intently. "I want to see you make each other come..." he sighed.

Souji stifled a moan as the idea caused blood to surge to his groin. His towel tented up suspiciously, and Yosuke's face got even redder than it had been from the heat when he noticed it. "S-Souji..." he stammered. "What...?"

"Yosuke," Souji groaned in a raspy, needy voice. "P-please..."

Yosuke swallowed hard, then his body began moving of its own volition. His hand slid over Souji's thigh, inching closer and closer to his lap. Souji moaned in pleasure, and Yosuke struggled to think clearly as sweat poured down his face.

Suddenly, the door busted open. Souji and Yosuke snapped to their senses, and both panicked when they saw Yukiko and Chie charge in. Souji breathed a sigh of relief when he realized they were miraculously fully clothed once more, and he jerked his hand off of Yosuke's thigh, a move Yosuke mirrored on him. Fortunately, the girls' view of where their hands had been was obscured by Kanji, who was still standing in front of them. He was once again wearing his towel, and the other men had vanished from the room.

"Oh, pooh...." Kanji lamented. "Some bitchy girls trying to spoil my fun!" He flashed an angry glare at them, then scurried around them and out of the room.

The girls stared after him in bewilderment, then turned to their teammates. "What was that about?" Chie asked.

Yosuke and Souji just stared straight ahead for a moment, then snapped to their senses. "It was just an illusion," Yosuke murmured, more to himself than as an answer to Chie's question.

"An illusion? What happened?" Chie inquired curiously.

"Nothing happened!" Yosuke shouted angrily, jumping up and storming out of the room. He paused in the doorway, wheeling around to address his three classmates. "Come on already! Let's finish this stupid place and kick Kanji's shadow's ass!" Then he continued charging down the steamy hallway, pushing Teddie out of his way as he ran.

"What's up with him?" Yukiko asked, watching him go with her mouth agape.

Souji stood up, shaking his head to clear it. "It got so hot and foggy in here that we nearly passed out," he fibbed partially. "You guys arrived just in time," he said, smiling weakly at them. "Well, come on, let's catch him before he tears this place apart on his own." They hurried after their friend, catching up to him just as he was about to mount the final set of cedar steps leading to the uppermost floor of the bathhouse.

Teddie caught up to all of them and began squeaking. "He's here, he's here!" he exclaimed. "Both the real Kanji and the shadow Kanji!" The team nodded, and barreled into the room. The Kanji that they were familiar with from the real world was standing with his back to them glaring at his dark side, the Kanji in a towel that Yosuke and Souji had already faced.

"Just shut up already!" the real Kanji yelled angrily. He balled up his fists and narrowed his eyes. "You don't know a thing about me!"

"Oh…well, look who's here," the shadow Kanji lisped happily. "It's my boyfriends from before!"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Yosuke screamed angrily.

"Oh, but you never finished," he sighed in disappointment. "I wanted to see you make this silver haired fox come hard. He was moaning so adorably when you were touching him..." Kanji's shadow grinned wickedly, and Yosuke got even more enraged.

"I said shut up!" He felt ready to smash the shadow's face in, but Kanji stepped between them, having his own beef with his other self.

"You think you can wear my face and say all this fucked up shit? Well, you got another thing coming!" he roared.

Kanji's shadow touched his fingertips lightly to his own chest, looking hurt. "But, I'm you...I'm what you really want...Girls are so scary and mean. But other men make me feel safe and loved. Mmm, yes, I vastly prefer men. I want men all over me!"

Kanji shook his fist at the shadow. "Hell no! I never said that! And you are NOT me!"

"No! Don't say that!" Chie warned, but it was too late. The shadow grew in size, becoming a grotesquely masculine figure. Kanji passed out from mental exhaustion, and the four team members stepped forward to fight the monster. Yosuke was particularly aggressive in battle, throwing wind spells as fast as he could at the enemy. Chie fought physically, Yukiko provided healing, and Souji alternated with spells and with healing. It was a difficult battle, but the team eventually brought the monster to its knees.

It shrank back down to regular size, and Kanji was able to recover and face it. "You..." he muttered. "Yeah, maybe I am afraid of girls. But that don't mean I want to fuck guys either. I'm just scared shitless of being rejected, so I thought maybe it would be easier if I was gay. It don't mean it's true though. But I will admit that you're part of me, too." The shadow nodded solemnly, and then became Kanji's Persona in a dazzle of light.

Kanji turned to face the rest of the group, and then grimaced. "Ugh, that was so embarrassing," he lamented, pressing his palm up to his face.

Souji stepped forward. "Don't worry, it's like that for everybody," he assured the younger boy.

Kanji removed his hand from his eyes and looked surprised. "Really?"

Yukiko nodded, then rolled her eyes. "I don't even like to remember some of the stuff my shadow said."

Teddie piped up. "It said you wanted to score a hot stud, and that you had your best unmentionables on for the occasion, and then it said - mmph!" Teddie was cut off abruptly by a flying kick from Chie.

"Teddie! Shut it!" Chie commanded, defending her best friend.

"Thanks, Chie," Yukiko said cheerfully, then turned back to Kanji. "We've all got something embarrassing inside of us that we don't want anyone to see. But we totally understand what you're going through."

"Thanks," Kanji said weakly, and then staggered a bit.

Teddie, who had recovered, frowned. "He's exhausted from all this," he announced. "Let's call it a day." He helped the group exit the TV world, bidding them goodbye sadly and asking them to return soon.

Back in the real world, Yosuke and Souji helped Kanji back to his house. "Um, senpais, I have a question," he said, his voice faltering. "I mean, it's probably not my business, but...did my shadow do something to you guys? He was talking all that shit, you know. I'm really sorry if he did do anything."

Yosuke tensed up, but Souji laughed lightly. "Let's just say the whole thing was more exposing for your shadow than for us."

Kanji frowned. "Don't say that. Now I'm curious, but at the same time, I don't want to know!"

Souji coughed quietly. "Well, er...he was...frolicking with some other guys. It was just an illusion, we found out."

"Oh." Kanji lapsed into thoughtful silence. "Sorry about that."

"It wasn't your fault," Yosuke sighed.

Kanji stood up straighter. "No, I have to come to terms with the fact that that little bastard is a part of me too. I mean, I don't _think _I'm gay, but just the fact that something like that was inside of me means I got a lot of thinking to do." He squirmed with embarrassment.

"Don't sweat it," Souji told him. "I think you're pretty brave to face up to your feelings. It's way more than most people can do."

"Hmmm," Kanji said, and then stopped. "Here's my house."

"You gonna be okay from here?" Yosuke asked. Kanji insisted that he was, and so Yosuke and Souji turned to go. Souji started to head back down the street, but was surprised as Yosuke pulled him suddenly to the side. "Uh, Souji, we need to talk," he said, his voice shaking terribly. Souji swallowed hard, fearing what was coming, and allowed Yosuke to lead him into the peaceful shelter of the town shrine. He was afraid Yosuke was going to call him out on when he had begged him to keep touching him in the bathhouse, and that it was to be the end of their friendship.

The two boys sat down on a bench, and were silent for a few minutes. Souji finally summoned all his courage and started talking. "Listen, about what happened in there..." he began, but Yosuke jumped in.

"Don't worry about that. Let's just forget about it," Yosuke said, a pained expression on his face. He rubbed his nose, and then leaned forward with an exasperated sigh, resting his elbows on his knees. "No, I...I can't just forget about it, actually," he groaned. "That's what I brought you here to talk about."

Souji's heart pounded in his chest, and he fidgeted, playing with his hands. "It doesn't mean anything," he asserted. "There was some pretty powerful atmosphere in there, and who knows what kind of powers Kanji's shadow had? He could have been controlling our minds a little bit."

Yosuke took a deep breath. "No...I...I knew what I was doing," he stammered, his face burning with embarrassment. Souji let out a strange sounding sigh, but said nothing. Yosuke continued in a rush. "It doesn't mean that I like you like that, or that I'm gay, or anything...argh, I just don't know. I'm really confused," he admitted.

"Me too," Souji said quietly. Yosuke took it to meant that Souji was confused about whether or not he wanted to keep being friends with him, and he flailed suddenly.

"But, this doesn't have to get in the way of our friendship!" he cried out. "I can just, uh, just push all that down and not think about it anymore. Please don't ditch me over this," Yosuke pleaded, suddenly sounding miserable.

Souji looked up in surprise. "What? Why would I ditch you?"

"I don't know," Yosuke mumbled. "Because you think I'm gross and weird...look, I'm sorry, man. B-back there, I thought when you said 'please' that you meant 'please touch me', so I did, but the more I think about it, you must have been pleading for me to stop. I was just really confused, and I still am, and I..." he trailed off helplessly.

Souji clutched his hands together tightly. "I...I _did _mean 'please touch me,'" he whispered in a barely audible voice. Yosuke was dumbstruck, and Souji continued. "It just felt so right...I felt like I hadn't ever wanted anything more in my life...I can't really explain it."

"Huh," was all Yosuke was able to say. His ears were ringing, and his whole body was tingling for some unknown reason. "So...what does this mean?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know," Souji answered honestly. "What do you think it means?"

Yosuke took a few deep breaths. "Do you think it means we're...?" He trailed off, lifting his eyes to look at his handsome silver haired friend, who was blushing gently.

"Maybe..." Souji said, his voice shaking.

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"What do _you _want to do about it?"

"I don't know," Yosuke answered. "Um..." he hesitated, but steeled up his courage and spoke. "How about we try a...try just a little kiss? Maybe we were just confused and mixed up in there. But if we still feel something, in this totally normal environment, then it's really real. But if not, we can just go on like usual. Okay?"

Souji nodded, and turned toward his friend. He noticed that Yosuke was trembling slightly, and in the pale glow of the streetlight he could see the flush creeping out over his face and throat. "Just one little kiss," Souji murmured, leaning in.

"Just to see," Yosuke whispered, and with that he pressed his lips to Souji's. He felt a warm thrill shoot through his whole body, coursing all the way to his fingertips and toes. He gave a soft groan as it also made the blood rush to his groin. And with that, he knew that there was something there. It wasn't just confusion. It was real. He was attracted to Souji. But how did Souji feel? Yosuke was almost afraid to open his eyes and pull out of the kiss, for fear that Souji would inform him that he felt nothing. But he had to know, and he slowly leaned back and opened his eyes.

Souji's eyes were still closed, but they fluttered open a few seconds later. His cheeks were flushed, and his eyes looked dreamy as he gazed back at Yosuke. "Did you feel anything?" Souji asked breathlessly, his voice belying the fact that _he _had indeed felt something.

"Yeah..." Yosuke whispered. "It felt good."

"Mmm," Souji murmured, then let his eyes fall shut again. Yosuke took his cue, leaning in and kissing his friend once more. It wasn't a fluke, for he felt the same warm, pleasant feeling rush through his body. He raised a hand, laying it softly on Souji's shoulder, and earning a soft moan from him. Their lips pressed back and forth gently, tenderly. Souji parted his with a broken sigh, and Yosuke tilted his head slightly, going with instinct as he slipped his tongue between Souji's lips. Souji accepted the intrusion willingly, using his tongue to draw Yosuke's deeper in his mouth. Their tongues danced together leisurely, and Souji felt as if he might faint from the overwhelmingly pleasant sensations. He reached up and grabbed at Yosuke's shirt front, clutching on desperately.

Yosuke groaned in desire, and began kissing Souji a little more passionately. His hand moved to the back of his friend's head, pulling him deep into the kiss and holding him there. Their mouths moved together in a desperate, needy pace, and neither boy wanted it to ever end.

But eventually, they pulled apart reluctantly, and looked at each other with lust in their eyes. Souji then blushed with embarrassment, looking away and touching his tender, kiss swollen lips with the tips of his fingers. Yosuke looked down, and cried out when he saw the time on his watch. "Shit! It's 11 o'clock!" he announced. "Arg, I bet this is the one time my parents are home and awake, and I'm gonna be grounded."

Souji spoke up quietly as they stood. "My uncle's going to be pissed too," he lamented. They flashed quick, blissful smiles at each other, and then ran off in opposite directions for home.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was Sunday, and Souji slept in, exhausted from the day before. He awoke to a gentle knocking. "Big bro..." Nanako called through the door. "Yosuke is here to see you." Souji sat up with a smile, smoothing down his hair.

"You can bring him up here, Nana-chan," Souji responded, and he listened to the pitter patter of her feet running away. Moments later, there was more knocking, and Souji opened the door to find Yosuke and Nanako there. Yosuke and Souji exchanged clandestine smiles, both blushing slightly.

Nanako was holding onto Yosuke's hand tightly. "Big bro, does this mean we're going to Junes today?" She looked so excited, Souji couldn't bring himself to say no.

He flashed an apologetic glance at Yosuke, then beamed down on his cousin. "Of course it does!"

"Yay!" Nanako let go of Yosuke's hand to clap excitedly. "Me and big bro and Yosuke are going to Junes!" She then grabbed Yosuke's hand again, and grabbed into Souji with the other one. "Let's go!" she cheered.

Souji gently pulled himself free from the energetic girl. "I can't go in my pajamas, Nana-chan," he laughed.

"Oh yeah." Nanako grinned and stuck out her tongue.

"Well, then, go play so I can get dressed, okay?"

Nanako nodded, and then pulled Yosuke out of the room. "Come on, Yosuke, let's play in my room!" she cried out, and Yosuke cast a longing glance back at Souji, wishing he could stay to "help him get dressed." Souji smiled and shook his head as he watched them go, and then shut the door behind them so he could change. He had already taken a long shower the previous night, both to unwind and relax his muscles after the rough battles, and so he could release some sexual frustration with no clean up; so he was able to just throw on some jeans and a t-shirt. After running a brush through his silvery bangs, he trotted down the stairs to Nanako's room.

Inside, Yosuke was holding a Licca doll and wiggling it like a puppet while talking in a falsetto voice. "Oooh, Nanako-chan, let's go shopping at Junes!" he said.

Nanako giggled, shaking a Jenny doll as if she was talking. "Oh yes, Licca-chan! Don't forget big bro, too!" Souji watched unnoticed, smiling from the doorway. "Licca-chan, you can go out with my big bro, okay? Then we'll be sisters!"

A blush spread across Yosuke's face, and he dropped the doll as Souji suddenly started laughing. "Playing with dolls, huh?" Souji asked, trying to stifle his laughter.

Yosuke laughed weakly, and then turned back to Nanako. "Ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yeah!" Nanako happily grasped his hand, and then ran forward to grab Souji's as well. "Everyday's great at your Junes!" she sang joyfully.

"Geez, you really love Junes, huh?" Yosuke asked her as they slipped on their shoes and departed the house. "We oughta hire you to be our spokesperson."

"That would be cool," Nanako chirped happily, dragging the boys down the street towards the superstore. Once there, she couldn't make up her mind where she wanted to go first, but finally decided on the books department. She sang softly to herself as she looked through the kids' manga section, and Souji and Yosuke took the opportunity to sit together on a bench nearby and talk quietly as they watched her.

"Sorry we got roped into this," Souji apologized.

Yosuke shrugged. "No, it's cool. I like your cousin. She's fun."

Souji smiled. "Yeah, she is, but...I kind of was hoping to spend time with you today...alone..." He looked up meaningfully at Yosuke, who blushed before returning the smile.

"Well, maybe later..." Yosuke said breathlessly, and they inched together closer on the bench, so that their knees were touching. Yosuke got a thrill through his body as he felt the warmth of Souji's body, and his heart beat faster.

Just then, Nanako ran up. "I'm hungry now! Can we go to the food court?"

Yosuke grinned. "You bet! You can have anything you want, on me!"

Nanako's eyes widened. "For real? You're awesome, Yosuke!" She threw herself on him for a big hug, and then tugged him by the hand. She grabbed at Souji as well, and they went to the food court, where they had hot dogs. Afterwards, Yosuke got Nanako an ice cream cone as well, and she ate it happily as they departed for the arcade.

Nanako held onto Yosuke's hand, but realized she couldn't hold Souji's too because of the ice cream. "Let's all hold hands so we don't get lost," she said in her most grown up voice. "Daddy always tells me that."

Souji laughed. "Should I hold Yosuke's hand, then?"

Nanako nodded solemnly. "Hold his hand, big bro. If you get lost then daddy will ground me." Souji and Yosuke blushed and laughed, but followed Nanako's orders, clasping their hands together. Souji's was warm and dry, and Yosuke's was clammy with nervous perspiration.

"Sorry," Yosuke whispered, letting go to wipe his hand on his pants, and then he grasped Souji's once more.

"Me, big bro, and Yosuke are all best friends!" Nanako announced happily to anyone who was listening. "We're all going to move into Junes and live on hot dogs and ice cream forever!" She licked happily at her ice cream cone, then looked up at Yosuke. "Do you want some ice cream?" she asked him.

Yosuke smiled. "No, that's okay. You'd get my germs."

Nanako beamed. "But your germs are cool! They're Junes germs!" Yosuke laughed at that, and Nanako thrust her cone up at him. "Give me your germs!" she commanded. Yosuke rolled his eyes and took a tiny bite of the ice cream. "Now give big bro your germs too!" she shouted.

Souji laughed and raised his eyebrows. "He already has my germs," he commented, making Yosuke blush.

Nanako looked at them with an open mouth. "Did...did you guys...already eat ice cream?"

Souji bit his lip and laughed. "Yeah, we ate ice cream last night," he snickered. Yosuke squeezed his hand tightly.

"Oh, so that's why you were out so late. Daddy said you were turning into a...jubilant delicious by being out so late."

Souji furrowed his brow, and then it cleared. "Oh, a juvenile deliquent? Uh uh, nope. Me and Yosuke were just out eating ice cream until it got late."

"Getting each other's germs," Yosuke added.

"Well, I'm glad to know you're not a jubunull delinkint after all," Nanako said with a sigh of relief. "Daddy puts those kind of kids in jail, and if big bro and Yosuke were in jail, we couldn't go to Junes!" She shuddered in horror at the idea.

"Don't worry," Souji assured her. "I'm not going to jail."

"Good," Nanako said. They arrived at the arcade, where Nanako finished her ice cream and ran happily towards the Whack a Mole game. Yosuke and Souji suddenly realized they were still holding hands, and dropped them with an embarrassed cough. They hurried forward to help Nanako play the game by standing on the sides and smashing the moles with their bare hands. Afterwards, their hands were sore, but Nanako got the high score for the day on the machine, and was over the moon with happiness.

The three of them then played a fighting game together, then some skee ball, and finally Nanako and Souji squared off at Dance Dance Revolution. Nanako soundly trounced Souji, who pretended to be heartbroken over his loss. "Aw, it's okay, big bro," she said soothingly. "You did good too."

"I need a hug," Souji bawled in a very fake voice.

Nanako complied, throwing her arms around his waist and pressing her face into his stomach. "Yosuke, you give big bro a hug too," she ordered him sternly.

Yosuke squeaked. "What? Why me? I'm not the one who beat him!"

Souji pretended to cry some more, and Nanako put her hands on his hips. "Just hug him!" she commanded. "If you don't, then he'll die of sadness!"

Yosuke stammered as if to protest, but Nanako stomped her foot firmly and Yosuke stumbled forward, giving Souji an awkward hug. He spotted his friend's satisfied smirk as he came out of the embrace, and he reached out and pinched his arm viciously. "You rat," he hissed. "You're killing me."

Souji howled and turned to Nanako. "Yosuke pinched me!" he cried.

Nanako stomped her foot again. "Yosuke! Don't be a jubanull delinkint! I'll make my daddy arrest you!" She folded her arms. "You'd better give him another hug...a nice one this time." Yosuke sighed, but played along, giving Souji a warm embrace. "That's good," she said approvingly. "Now tell him you're sorry, and that you'll never do it again, and that you love him a lot."

"I'm not saying all that!" Yosuke protested, blushing and turning away. "Hey, come on! Don't you want to see the puppet show they have in the food court at 3pm? Then we better hurry!" he shouted, running out of the arcade.

Nanako grabbed Souji's hand, and then hurried after Yosuke, yelling at him. "You better slow down, mister! Get back here and hold hands!"

The day turned out to be a very fun, memorable one, and the three returned to the Dojima household around supper time. Nanako ran forward happily to her father, hugging him tightly and telling him all about her day. "And so it was the bestest day ever!" she finished up the tale.

Dojima smiled warmly down at his daughter, pleasantly surprised at the change in her temperament ever since her cousin had moved in. "I'm glad you had fun."

"Mmm hmm," Nanako said. "But, daddy," she said urgently, leaning in and talking in a stage whisper, "Yosuke was being a jubanull delinkint, 'cause he pinched Souji and then wouldn't say he was sorry."

"Did he?" Dojima asked, smiling indulgently, and then turning it into a stern frown that he directed at Yosuke. "That's not nice, young man." Yosuke blushed and shook with fear at being reprimanded by the imposing detective, but then the three family members all burst out in laughter. "I'm just kidding," he said, and then turned back to Nanako. "Say, how about we get some pizza delivered tonight?"

"Yay!" Nanako cheered. "Can Yosuke stay too?"

Dojima looked up at him seriously. "Only if he promises not to be a juvenile delinquent anymore." They all laughed, and Dojima ordered the pizza. After eating and playing a children's board game with Nanako; Yosuke and Souji finally were able to excuse themselves to Souji's room on the pretense of having to study.

Once they were in Souji's room together, Souji locked the door behind him, and then turned his twinkling eyes on Yosuke. "Finally alone," Yosuke laughed nervously, and they sat down on the small sofa together. Souji flipped on the TV to create some noise, and then tossed the remote aside, looking at Yosuke with unmistakable intent. Yosuke looked back at him, his chest heaving in anticipation. Souji leaned in, reaching up and brushing a wayward strand of blond hair out of Yosuke's eyes.

Yosuke shuddered in pleasure at the touch, and then reached out to cup Souji's cheek. He leaned in and pressed his lips softly against Souji's. He brought his mouth away momentarily to draw his thumb over Souji's lower lip, marveling at how smooth and perfect it felt. The two friends gazed into each other's eyes, then fell back to kissing. Souji took the initiative this time, thrusting his tongue insistently into Yosuke's mouth. Their tongues twirled around each other, battling for dominance, as their hands began to wander. Yosuke's were sliding down Souji's back, coming forward to hold him by the waist, and Souji was raking his fingernails lightly over Yosuke's chest.

With a soft sigh, Souji tugged on Yosuke's shirt as he laid back on the couch, urging Yosuke to layer himself on top of him. Yosuke complied, shifting his weight and positioning himself between Souji's legs. His face flushed hotly as he felt what he believed to be Souji's manhood pressing firmly into his stomach, and the idea of it made his own erection ache desperately. He gingerly moved his body up and down, rubbing his stomach against Souji's groin to create friction for him. Souji groaned into his mouth, and Yosuke responded by rubbing faster.

His hands went to Souji's stomach, sliding his t-shirt up over his perfectly flat abdomen and chest. Yosuke broke away from the kiss to move his mouth down to Souji's chest, kissing there insistently. Souji moaned and whispered to himself incoherently as Yosuke teased a nipple with his teeth. His wet, warm tongue moved out, laving over the sensitive bud and making Souji gasp out in pleasure. Yosuke drew his fingers down Souji's chest, trailing over his firm abdomen, then reaching his waistband and tugging at the button of his jeans.

Souji gritted his teeth together and made an indescribable noise, and Yosuke paused. "Am I going too fast?" he panted, agonizing that Souji would make him stop.

"No," Souji whispered, the need clear in his voice. "Yosuke...please..."

Yosuke smiled as he remembered the last time he had heard Souji whisper those words, and vowed not to get interrupted this time. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Souji's jeans, and then slipped his hand inside. Even through Souji's boxers, he could feel how hot his skin was, and Yosuke sucked in air sharply as his fingers encircled his friend's rigid erection.

"Mmm..." Souji moaned, as Yosuke began to stroke him tentatively. Yosuke brought his mouth to Souji's neck, kissing and nibbling at every inch of skin he could reach. Souji mumbled and sighed in rapture, his hands clawing desperately at Yosuke's shirt, trying to pull it up. Yosuke paused what he was doing to allow Souji to remove his shirt, then returned immediately to pleasuring him.

At the same time, Souji was stretching down to touch Yosuke through his jeans. Yosuke let out an anguished moan as Souji's nimble fingers massaged at his aching erection through the thick denim. He paused what he was doing once more to unfasten his jeans and open them to allow Souji access, then he returned to stroking him as Souji quickly slipped his hand into Yosuke's jeans and boxers, his fingers making direct contact with his erection. Yosuke gave a broken groan as Souji's fingertips danced in the slippery wetness at the tip, and then gripped him firmly, pulling and stroking at him incessantly.

Yosuke had been touching Souji through his boxers, but since Souji was touching him directly, he decided to go for it as well, slipping his hand into the gap in Souji's boxers and fondling his bare flesh. Souji's eyelids fluttered as he trembled with pleasure. Their mouths met once more, kissing frantically. Yosuke felt so pent up, and Souji's hand on him felt so good, that he soon was at the brink. "S-Souji..." he muttered. "If you...keep...that, I'm gonna..."

"Me too," Souji gasped, and they both stroked quickly at each other. "Oh, God, Yosuke, Yosuke, Yosuke!" Souji suddenly cried out, bucking his hips upwards, and Yosuke felt the warm explosion cover his hand. He gave a strangled cry, and then he was there too, spurting out into Souji's hand.

"Soujiiiii..." he groaned helplessly. "Oh, my God..." he collapsed forward, his head dropping to the crook of Souji's neck and shoulder. The two boys stayed together, breathing heavily, and then began kissing once more.

"Yosuke," Souji whispered between kisses. "That was..." He let out a happy sigh as Yosuke kissed his neck tenderly.

"Mmm hmm," Yosuke responded, melting into him.


	5. Chapter 5

The next evening, Yosuke and Souji got needled into doing a study group with Yukiko and Chie. Chie was on the verge of flunking English, and she needed more help than Yukiko could provide. She wanted Souji to tutor her, but Yosuke went along too, because he admittedly needed help in the subject as well. Both boys would have preferred to have spend time alone together, but something was better than nothing, and they contented themselves with being able to sit side by side with their thighs pressed together.

The following afternoon, Yosuke had a shift at Junes. He sadly informed Souji that he would actually have work for the next four evenings. "But then, it'll be the school campout, you know."

Souji acted nonchalant, because there were other people present, but he was actually thrilled inside. "Mmm hmm. Say, I think we're in the same tent."

Yosuke played it cool as well. "Uh, yeah, I think so."

"And who else is in the tent with us?"

"Mmm, nobody, I think."

"Aw, what a bummer. It would have been fun to have a bunch of guys to sing Kumbaya with."

Yosuke grinned. "Oh well. Guess you'll have to be bored with me the whole time."

"Yeah, you're so boring." Souji pretended to yawn, and the two boys twinkled their eyes at each other.

Yosuke grinned and then flipped up his headphones as he jumped on his bike. "See ya later," he called out as he hurried off to Junes.

On Wednesday night, after three nights of being unable to spend any time alone together, Souji was at his wits end. He quickly texted Yosuke. "_R u at work?_"

The reply was prompt. "_Just got home._"

Souji smiled as his thumbs tapped out a response. "_Can I come ovr? lol_"

His phone vibrated as Yosuke answered a minute later. "_I wish!_" Souji dialed Yosuke's number, and then listened to the steady rings. Yosuke picked up quickly. "H-hey," he stammered, sounding nervous. "I really wish you could come over," he said as he hurried up the stairs and towards his room. "But my parents are actually here."

"We could say we're studying," Souji suggested.

"At ten o clock at night? They know I'm a lazy student; they'd never buy it."

"It's a realllly important test," Souji said jokingly.

Yosuke laughed as he flopped himself on his bed. "Still...it won't work."

Souji sighed heavily. "I'm about to die..."

Yosuke sat up. "What's wrong?"

"I think I have a tumor..." Yosuke started to get worried, until Souji continued. "There's something hard and swollen below my waist."

Yosuke snorted. "I thought you were serious."

"I am! This thing is going to kill me if I don't take care of it."

Yosuke could feel his face getting hot. "Well, then you should take care of it," he whispered.

"Mmm...but I wanted _you _to take care of it," Souji breathed.

Yosuke groaned, feeling himself getting hard. "Now I have a 'tumor' too."

"Hey, you wanna...?"

"Wanna what?"

"You know...on the phone."

Yosuke squirmed on his bed. "For real? Uh, I don't know how."

"You don't have to know how...we just say stuff and make noises, I think."

"Oh, okay," Yosuke said. "Hold on while I get my pants off." He set down his phone and quickly stripped off his clothes, then clambered under the sheets and picked up his phone again. "'Kay."

"Okay, then," Souji said breathlessly, and he reached down and began stroking himself. "Mmm..." he moaned softly.

"Are you already doing it? Oh, sorry." Yosuke reached down and wrapped his hand around his length. "Uhh...uhh..." he panted. He felt kind of embarrassed, but very turned on at the same time, so he just kept going.

"Ohhh..." Souji moaned. "It's...I'm really hard right now."

Yosuke groaned softly. "Uhhh...I'm really hard too." Hearing Souji talking and breathing in his ear so seductively made him feel crazy with desire. He squeezed himself a few times, and then began pumping his hand rapidly. "Souji...I'm...I'm not gonna last long..." Souji just answered by breathing heavily into the phone as he stroked faster at himself. "S-Souji...I'm gonna come...Oh God, Souji...I'm gonna commmme...ahhhhhh..." His thick release burst out in several gushes, and his whole body reverberated with pleasure as he pulled the last drops out. "Souji..." he whispered, melting back into the bed.

"Yosuke..." Souji whispered back, his breathing speeding up. "Yosuke...I'm about to...unhh...mmm..." He gave a strangled cry as his release pulsed out, and then he collapsed back into the sheets. The two boys lay for a while, breathing heavily into their phones and enjoying the afterglow. "That was hot," Souji whispered.

"Yeah," Yosuke breathed back. They said goodbye shortly after and hung up, but Yosuke made sure to call Souji for the next two nights as soon as he got off of work, and they repeated their fun.

Finally, on Saturday, it was the day of the school campout. On the bus ride there, Yosuke kept going on and on about how he was so excited about the campout. "Ugh. You just want to sneak into girl's tents or something," Chie accused him.

Yosuke laughed heartily, realizing then how unaware Chie was. "Yeah, I'm a regular creeper," Yosuke said, wiggling his fingers at her. "Better watch yourself in your little sleeping bag, because Yosuke's coming to grope you in the night! Wahaha!"

"Gross," Chie spat, and turned back to Yukiko, ignoring the boys.

Souji leaned over Yosuke as if he was looking out the window, and then gave him a naughty grin. "Does that threat apply to me as well?" he asked in a soft voice.

Yosuke grinned. "You bet your ass," he growled quietly.

After picking up garbage all day, the group headed for the cookout area to make dinner. The girls were planning a big curry dish, and they set to work. Yosuke and Souji chatted as it cooked, then finally the girls set down steaming plates in front of them. Souji frowned at the strange odor coming off of the food. Yosuke was doubtful. "What's in this?" he asked.

"This and that," Chie said, backing away suspiciously. "Just eat," she urged them. Yosuke and Souji looked at each other, winced, and took a small bite of the food. They immediately spit it back onto the plate, in almost synchronized motions.

"What the hell is this supposed to be?" Yosuke shouted. "It tastes like hot ass!"

Chie got angry. "It's curry! Just because you don't have a refined palate, don't insult our cooking!" She defiantly picked up the spoon and took a big bite. Her face wavered, then she turned pale, and then she spit the food out on the ground. "Oh. My. God. That was...ugh..." She grabbed her canteen and took a long swig of water, then spit that out too.

Yukiko looked sad. "I think we shouldn't have put the chocolate in it..." she said regretfully.

"Chocolate?! Why would you even think of putting chocolate in it?" Yosuke cried.

Souji looked down at the plate. "At least we can eat the rice," he commented, then dug into the side of the plate that the curry wasn't touching. He winced and then dropped his tongue and let the mouthful of rice plop back onto the plate. "You even messed up the rice..." he muttered.

Yosuke took a small bite of plain rice, and spit it out too. "What did you do to it? It's just freaking rice! How did you make it this horrible?"

Yukiko looked down at the ground. "Well, I thought it would give it a little extra kick if we put the juice from the jar of jalapenos into the cooking water...and then Chie wouldn't stop stirring it, even though I think you're not supposed to stir rice while it's steaming."

Yosuke held his head in his hands. "Man, I'm so hungry," he moaned.

Just then, King Moron passed the area. "Clean up, everyone! It's time to go to bed, you brats."

Yosuke threw down his spoon with a clang. "Lame. We have to go to bed hungry. This sucks." He flashed an angry glare at Chie, and then he and Souji headed for their tent. Once inside, Yosuke flopped out on the ground with a sigh. "I am so fucking hungry," he groaned.

Souji dug around in his backpack, and then held up some snacks triumphantly. "Well, it's a good thing I brought food!"

Yosuke sat up quickly, grabbing at some of the packages. "Oh my freaking God. You are the best. I fucking love you!" He grinned down on the packages, then realized what he had said and blushed. "Er...I mean..."

Souji just smiled coyly and crawled over to him, planting a kiss on his lips. "I fucking love you, too," he teased. "That's why I'm sharing my snacks with you. Gotta keep our energy up, you know. We'll be alone in this tent all night..."

Yosuke bit his lip and then smiled. "Yeah..." He then turned his attention back to the food. "Man, you brought a lot. You always pack this heavy for overnight trips?"

Souji shook his head, smiling. "No, only when I see the girls discussing making curry with coffee and jalapenos. I knew it was going to be a disaster, so I stocked up."

"You are a genius," Yosuke complimented him, as he bit into a candy bar. They ate their fill of snacks, then brushed their teeth and rinsed using water from the canteen. "Roughing it," Yosuke laughed as he spit onto the ground outside the tent. They went back inside, then switched off the lantern and slid into their sleeping bags. Souji hummed happily as Yosuke reached out and unzipped his sleeping bag, then stroked gently at his chest.

They were suddenly interrupted as someone burst into their tent. "What the hell? Is it a bear?" Yosuke shouted, pulling away from Souji and sitting up. He flailed for something to defend them with.

"Chill out, it's just me," a male voice hissed.

"Kanji?" Souji asked. He crawled out of his sleeping bag and switched on the lantern.

"Yeah," Kanji said. "I just came to hang out with you guys. I didn't think you'd be asleep already...geez." He sat down and then slumped forward. Souji and Yosuke exchanged sidelong glances, and Kanji snorted. "What? Are you guys afraid to have me around? Think I'm gonna do something? Listen, that was just my shadow. I'm not gay, and I'm not gonna try to...get gay or anything."

Souji stifled a laugh, and Yosuke spoke. "No, we're not afraid of you, man. Uh, it's just..."

Souji piped up. "We're really worn out from having to do all that trash pick up, and we were kind of hoping to just sleep."

Kanji looked crestfallen. "Oh. Sorry, senpais. I'll just go then..." He turned to leave the tent, but the staggering shadow of King Moron could be seen.

"If I find any of you brats sneaking around, you'll be suspended!" he slurred. Kanji looked back at Yosuke and Souji, his eyes wide, and he sat back down.

"Guess I'll be chilling here for a little while, at least," he said. Yosuke gave a disgruntled sigh, and clambered back into his sleeping bag. Kanji looked at the left side of the tent, which was lumpy and mishapen from being on top of a rock. "You guys put your tent on top of a rock," he said, rather unnecessarily.

Yosuke glanced over at it. "Yeah, I know. Since there was just two of us in here, we got the crummiest camp site. At least we can fit on this half of the tent."

"Well, I wanna lay down too," Kanji said.

"Tough," Yosuke responded. "There's not enough room." He noticed that Kanji had brought his sleeping bag with him. "You think you're sleeping in here?"

Kanji spluttered. "I don't know! I thought I'd bring it just in case. But come on, Yosuke, if you just scoot over more, we can all fit."

"I can't move over more, because there's a hill just past here. I roll in my sleep and that'd be the end of me. It doesn't matter anyway, because you're _not _sleeping in here," Yosuke said firmly.

"I already told you I'm not gonna try anything," Kanji growled. "You're not even good looking, dude. You've got a lumpy looking head and a pointy nose. Don't flatter yourself that I want to bone you or something."

"W-what?" Yosuke stammered. "You jerk! Don't come in here insulting me and then want to sleep here! You're a real cretin, you know that?"

Souji sighed heavily. "Stop arguing, you two," he urged in a whisper. "King Moron's gonna pounce on us if you keep making all that noise." He scooted closer into Yosuke. "We can all fit," he insisted. "Kanji, just put your bag where I was laying. I can sleep in between you two. I'm pretty skinny," he said with a grin.

Kanji looked surprised. "You sure you'll be comfortable, senpai? You seem pretty squooshed into Yosuke."

Souji laughed softly. "I'll be all right. He is pretty lumpy and pointy, but we're roughing it, remember?" Yosuke stuck his tongue out at him, then turned his back away as they all lay down. The three guys talked quietly for a while, waiting for King Moron to go away so that Kanji might possibly be able to leave. But the teacher seemed to have parked himself right outside their tent, and was talking drunkenly with what sounded like Mr. Hosoi.

It didn't matter anyway, for Kanji fell asleep before Yosuke and Souji. His soft snoring could be heard throughout the tent, and Yosuke sighed as he rolled to face Souji. "We're never gonna get any time alone," he whispered, feeling frustrated.

Souji just smiled mischievously, and stretched out an arm to turn out the lantern. He then pressed his body right up against Yosuke's, and found his mouth for a kiss. Yosuke pulled away with a nervous laugh. "With Kanji right there?" he hissed quietly. "You've got balls, dude."

"I sure do," Souji whispered back. "And one very, very, very hard dick." He bumped it up against Yosuke's thigh for emphasis, making his friend groan. "I need you," Souji murmured, and then caught his lips for another kiss.

"Mmm..." Yosuke moaned softly, and then broke away. "Uhhh...I don't know if I'll be able to keep quiet if this goes on any longer," he said worriedly.

"You _are _a screamer," Souji snickered softly, and Yosuke shoved at his chest with his hands.

"Don't mock me," he mumbled. "But...dude, this sucks. We're right here together, yet we can't really do anything..." he groaned as his manhood ached longingly. "I'm going to go insane. I just know it. Totally fucking bonkers."

Souji pressed another kiss to his mouth, and then spoke quietly. "Wanna go skinnydipping?"

Yosuke had to stifle a squeak. "No way? Are you serious?"

"Mmm hmm."

"What about King Moron?"

"Haven't you noticed? He slurred his way out of here right before we started messing around. And if we do get caught, we could say we were pissing. Besides, his main focus is keeping boys away from girls. He won't care as much about two guys out. Come on..." he whispered. Yosuke hesitated for a few moments, then agreed. They stood up carefully, edging their way around Kanji, and then slipped out of the tent. Putting on their shoes as quietly as they could, they then crept down towards the water. There was no sight of anyone, thankfully.

They paused at the water, taking off their shoes. Yosuke looked around nervously, then slipped out of his clothes. Souji did the same, and they eased into the slightly chilly water. "Oooh, it's colder than I expected," Souji said, shivering a little.

"Well, it's barely summer yet," Yosuke commented, then hummed happily as Souji swam up close to him. They treaded water and kissed, then their hands started wandering. Souji reached down to fondle Yosuke, who let out a sheepish squeak. "The cold water...it's all shrunk up..." he muttered, but Souji just smiled.

"Guess I'll have to make it un-shrunk," he smirked, and continued to play with Yosuke as he leaned in and kissed his neck. Yosuke moaned helplessly, and they moved to shallow water so that they could stand. Yosuke came to his senses enough to reach down and touch Souji as well. "Mmm, Yosuke," Souji murmured, getting hard in his hand. "Just like that..."

"Like this?" Yosuke panted, stroking Souji's entire length over and over underneath the water.

"Oh, yes..." Souji whispered. He began to buck his hips into Yosuke's hand, and pressed his face hard into Yosuke's shoulder as his body tensed up. "Nngh! Oh God! Yosuke!" he groaned, releasing into the water.

"That was fast," Yosuke commented, laughing a little, but Souji just smiled and pushed him back towards the bank. Yosuke followed his urging and crawled backwards onto the wet moss, squirming as it tickled his bare skin. Then he had to cover his mouth with his hand to stifle his happy cry as Souji suddenly put his mouth on his erection. "Oh, fuck, Souji," Yosuke managed to stammer. "That's...that's..."

Souji just continued to move his mouth on Yosuke, looking up at him, his gray eyes twinkling mirthfully. He took Yosuke's wet hands and placed them on the back on his head, pressing slightly to show him what to do. Yosuke groaned helplessly with pleasure as he realized Souji wanted him to push on his head as he worked. It was so unbelievably hot, that he felt himself at the brink in no time. "Unh...Souji...if you keep doing that...I'm going to come in your mouth," Yosuke warned him.

Souji took his mouth off long enough to respond. "That's the whole point," he said quickly, and then layered his mouth over the tip just in time. With a glorious cry, Yosuke released powerfully onto Souji's tongue. Souji swallowed happily, pulling to get every single drop out.

"Damn, Souji..." was all Yosuke could mutter as he fell back onto the moss. He then slipped into the water, washing the dirt and bits off moss of his back. He was just leaning in to kiss Souji when the loud rustling of foliage alerted them to the arrival of someone or something. Both boys sunk down into the water as far as they could go, paddling back into the shadows quietly.

King Moron stumbled out of the overgrowth, his eyes bleary with drink. "Shtupid fucking trees," he mumbled, and then unzipped his pants and whipped it out. He began pissing in the water, and Yosuke and Souji made disgusted faces at each other, thankful they were not on that side of the water.

"Whozzere?" King Moron suddenly slurred, tucking himself away. "I can tell somebody herrrre." He peered around suspiciously, and finally spotted the boys treading water in the distance, much to their dread. "Brats!" he exclaimed.

Yosuke and Souji were too stunned to speak, so they just stared back at him. To their surprise, he just hiccuped and turned around. "Fishes look like brats," he mumbled, and then staggered off. Yosuke and Souji just breathed a sigh of relief, and started laughing once he was gone.

"Let's get back to the tent," Souji whispered, and Yosuke wholeheartedly agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

The boys snuck back into the tent as quietly as they could, but they were surprised at what was awaiting them. In place of Kanji; Chie and Yukiko were sitting on the floor, looking up at them with rather astonished looks. Yosuke and Souji hurried into the tent, zipping it back up behind themselves, and turned to face the girls.

"And where have you two been?" Chie asked, a mischievous smile pulling the corners of her lips. "On a romantic rendezvous?"

Yosuke blushed and sputtered. "N-no!" he shouted, then covered his mouth, remembering that it was the middle of the night, and everyone else was sleeping. "No!" he repeated, in a much quieter hiss.

Yukiko hugged her knees into her chest. "But what were you doing out this late?"

Souji smiled nonchalantly. "Had to pee, you know. When you gotta go, you gotta go," he lied breezily.

Chie narrowed her eyes at him. "Why is your hair wet?" Both boys immediately blushed in response, their fingers flying instinctively to their damp locks and toying with them nervously.

"Oh, uh..." Yosuke stammered helplessly.

"You got us. We went swimming," Souji admitted, mock sheepishly.

Yukiko's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "You went swimming so you could pee in the water? That's...that's so gross." She cast a glum look down at her feet.

Chie snorted. "I'm not surprised. Yosuke here will pee anywhere he can. He's got a weak bladder."

Yosuke's face clouded over with indignation, and it was all he could do to keep from yelling. "That's not true!" he hissed. "I didn't even piss back in the TV world that time. Quit telling people that I did! It was all because you wouldn't stop watching me, you creep!"

Chie gnashed her teeth together. "_I'm_ a creep? You're the creep who whipped it out in front of people! The nerve!"

Souji intervened before their arguing could get louder. "Okay, that's enough," he whispered firmly. "Now, where's Kanji?"

Chie rolled her eyes. "When we came in looking for you guys, we woke him up to ask where you had gone off to. He got all nervous and stumbled out of here. I guess he doesn't like being alone with girls," she concluded.

"But what are you doing here?" Yosuke asked.

Yukiko spoke up. "Our tentmate, Hanako, snores _really _loudly. We just had to get away." Her eyes took on a pleading cast. "Can we sleep in here?"

Yosuke glanced at Souji quickly, looking apprehensive. It didn't seem like they were fated to get to sleep in peace. He finally sighed loudly. "I _guess_," he said, looking pained. "But there was barely enough room for us and Kanji, so I don't know how you guys are going to fit."

Chie smiled amiably. "We'll just have to squeeze in." She flashed a dark glance at Yosuke. "But don't get any ideas. I am NOT sleeping next to you."

Yosuke snorted. "That's fine with me." They finally decided to sleep in the order of Chie, Yukiko, Souji, then Yosuke. It was quite a tight fit, not that Yosuke and Souji minded being crushed up against each other. Yosuke's heart pounded in his chest as he felt the warmth of Souji's body. Even though he had experienced the most magnificent release of his life just minutes prior, he was already longing for more. Souji, as well, longed to tangle his fingers in the blond's wild locks and hear the distinct, unique sounds of his moans of rapture in response. Souji's hands began to wander a little, slipping into Yosuke's sleeping bag. He slid his hands up Yosuke's firm abdomen, spurring Yosuke to whisper, "Don't start that up again."

"Don't start what?" Yukiko asked innocently. Yosuke panicked, not realizing how good her hearing was.

"Oh, uh...Souji's just squirming over here. He keeps kicking me accidentally."

"Well, as long as he doesn't kick me," Yukiko replied, yawning. "G'night." Everyone wished each other good night, and soon fell asleep.

Morning came quickly, and both Souji and Yosuke found themselves with morning arousal. Souji cast a glance at the empty space on his other side, noting that the girls must have hurried back to their tents before sunrise, and then turned on Yosuke, slipping a hand down his track pants and fondling him. Yosuke groaned in pleasure, but pushed him away. "No way, man," he whispered. "Can't you hear everybody moving around outside?"

Souji smiled impishly. "So what? _We're_ in here."

"Yeah, but..." Yosuke protested, but was quickly silenced as Souji pressed his lips to his and began tracing his tongue over Yosuke's bottom lip. Yosuke pulled away, covering his mouth with his hand. "I have morning breath," he mumbled.

Souji just smiled lazily. "So do I," he reminded him, batting his long lashes over his smoky gray eyes. Yosuke whimpered softly as he was pulled back into the kiss, and Souji's hand made its way back below his waist. He deftly slipped his hand inside once again, and stroked evenly at Yosuke's erection. Yosuke groaned helplessly into Souji's mouth, feeling himself getting worked up past the point of no return.

Yosuke broke his mouth away to give an agonized inhale. "Oh, shit, Soujiiii..." he hissed, and Souji's efforts were rewarded with a steady pulse of release that poured out over his hand.

"Nice," Souji whispered, pulling his hand away carefully and fishing for a napkin in his backpack. After he wiped up his hand, he turned back to a blissful Yosuke, and smiled languidly. "My turn," he cooed, easing his pajama pants down partially. Yosuke blushed, but moved to comply, until suddenly they froze at the sound of a teacher's voice right outside their tent. They were taking roll call at breakfast, and apparently their absence had just been noticed. They stammered out a response to the teacher, then got dressed as quickly as they could and hurried out of the tent to join the rest of the students.

The boys slid in next to Yukiko and Chie, who snickered at Yosuke's terribly rumpled hair. "Dude, your hair always looks like shit, but this is an all time low," Chie cackled. Yosuke just gave her an ugly look, while Souji bit his lip to keep from smiling. He actually thought Yosuke's hair looked absolutely adorable that morning.

On the bus ride home, Yosuke shivered as the wind whipped back to their seat from Chie and Yukiko's open window. "Dude, close that!" Yosuke moaned, his teeth chattering.

Chie turned around to look at him. "What's your problem? It's not that cold. I mean, you guys went swimming yesterday," she pointed out.

"Well, I feel cold," Yosuke grumbled.

"Maybe you're getting sick," Yukiko suggested, without turning around.

"Ugh, I hope not," Yosuke said, folding his arms. Souji wordlessly leaned down and fished the blanket out of his backpack, and offered it to Yosuke. Yosuke blushed and accepted it, while Chie smirked.

"Hah, how sweeeeet," she cooed in a syrupy voice.

"Shut it," Yosuke muttered, wrapping the soft fleece around himself. Souji tucked in the edge of the blanket as Chie turned back around, then moved up closer to Yosuke, subtly pressing their sides together to share his body heat as much as he could. "Thanks," Yosuke whispered, a rosy flush tinting his features once more.

Once they got back to Inaba, Yosuke was sure that Yukiko was right. A general feeling of malaise nagged at him as they walked to his house, and he shuddered. "Ugh, I can't believe I'm getting sick."

Souji stopped in his tracks. "Go ahead to your house. I'll be there in a few minutes." Yosuke was too puzzled to protest, and just nodded as Souji trotted off. He continued down the road, letting himself into his empty house and trudging up the stairs. He flopped down on his bed, pressing the back of his hand to his eyes and groaning a little. Time seemed to drag on, and he wondered where Souji was.

Finally, he heard the doorbell chime, and he pulled himself up with alarming speed for a sick boy, and hurried down the stairs. As he swung the door open, Souji appeared, grinning at him while clutching some Junes bags. "What's all that?"

Souji pressed his way inside, then grabbed Yosuke by the wrist and pulled him into the house. "I'm going to keep you from getting sick."

Yosuke arched an eyebrow as they mounted the stairs together. "What, some sort of voodoo?"

Souji laughed softly. "No, better than that." He fished in the bag and brandished a bottle of organic juice, a deep purple fluid. "This has antioxidants and Vitamin C and all that good stuff in it. You drink a little bit every hour or so." Yosuke looked skeptical, but Souji hurriedly continued. "Also, take these tablets. They're homeopathic elderberry. Trust me. It really works. Plus some good old fashioned aspirin to alleviate the pain. And..." Souji smiled devilishly as he fished in his bag. "A vibrator."

Yosuke's face flushed a shade of crimson that Souji never thought possible. "A v-v-vibrator? What the hell is that for?"

Souji smiled wickedly as he slid it out of the cardboard packaging. "Don't have a dirty mind. Listen, this really helps. When you get sinus pain, you turn it on and rub it on your face where it hurts. But keep lots of tissues handy - you'll be sneezing. Did you know that a sneeze is 1/10th of an orgasm?"

Yosuke blushed and mumbed. "You're just a fountain of knowledge."

Souji just smiled back. "I know. Anyway, one more piece of advice. If you get all stopped up, make some warm salt water like what you would gargle with, and then get it in a soup spoon and snort it up your nose."

"What the hell? Won't that hurt?" Yosuke was suddenly reminded of the time he snorted saltwater up his nose at the beach as a kid. It had hurt like hell.

Souji waved his hand airily. "No, it shouldn't be that salty. Taste it. It should taste like tears. It takes practice, but you snort it up, and then, well, spit it out your mouth. Eventually all kinds of stuff starts coming out. And you'll feel a LOT better. Trust me!" Souji smiled warmly, as Yosuke frowned skeptically. "I'm telling you, trust me! I never get a cold for more than three days by doing all this stuff. And I'm not nearly as miserable as I could be during that time."

Yosuke finally gave in. "Okay, I guess." He took the bag of goodies from Souji. "I'll do all your voodoo."

Souji smiled. "Good. Because if you're sick...then...well..." His voice became breathless. "We can't do anything."

Yosuke blushed. "Speaking of that...you know, you'll probably get sick too. You kissed me this morning."

Souji just shrugged. "Then I'll do all my voodoo to myself. But I feel fine right now, anyway."

Yosuke smiled. "Um, good...because...will you stay and keep me company?" He looked a little embarrassed.

"Of course I'm staying! Where else would I go?" Souji laughed. Yosuke took some of the tablets and washed them down with the supposedly magical juice, and then laid down on his bed dramatically.

"I'm dying of sickness," he moaned, rubbing his head.

Souji sat down next to him, chuckling as he stroked Yosuke's locks out of his eyes. "You're not dying," he assured him. "Not on my watch." His fingers stroked lazily through the boy's wild locks, and Yosuke scooted up to lay his head in Souji's lap.

"You're really gonna take care of me?" Yosuke whispered.

"Sure," Souji replied. Yosuke closed his eyes and sighed happily, letting his head sink down into Souji's thighs. "Want to watch a movie or something?"

"Okay," Yosuke responded. "But nothing too funny, because I don't want to be laughing until I choke." Souji nodded, and then momentarily pulled away to pop something into the DVD player. It was a kung fu movie, and Souji settled back down on the bed, leaning back into the wall and letting Yosuke rest his head in his lap again.

The weight of Yosuke's head against his groin soon proved to be too much of a stimulus, and Souji squirmed uncomfortably as he felt himself getting hard. Yosuke couldn't mistake the feeling of Souji's hardness pressing against the side of his head, and he looked up at Souji slyly. "Am I turning you on with my sick self?"

A slight flush spread across Souji's cheeks, but he cleared his throat nonchalantly. "Uh, I'm okay. It's just a reflex." He didn't want to ask anything of Yosuke if he was feeling poorly.

"Hmm," Yosuke said, and then rapidly turned his body so that his face was pointing in towards Souji. Souji gasped and trembled with desire, but tried to mask his feelings. Yosuke nuzzled his face tentatively against the bulge in Souji's pants, making Souji sag forward, his mouth falling open in desire. "See, you do want it," Yosuke asserted. Souji tried to sputter and protest, but Yosuke was already tugging down his zipper. "I need to return the favor," he said quietly.

Souji groaned with need. "Oh, God, Yosuke..." The blond just smiled as he pulled his body up slightly, urging Souji's pants down. "Yosuke...Yosuke...goddamn...you can't...you're sick..." he mumbled helplessly, his length throbbing and aching as Yosuke stroked it through his boxers. He clenched his teeth together and inhaled sharply. "You don't have to..."

Yosuke breathed heavily. "But I really want to..." he whispered, and with that he leaned his head in, licking at Souji through the thin fabric. Souji groaned brokenly.

"Oh, fuck...Yosuke..."

"Souji..." Yosuke moaned back, and then tugged the waistband of his boxers down awkwardly, making his erection spring forward. "Souji..." he repeated, then leaned in and kissed the very tip.

"Oh, God, please, Yosuke..." Souji begged. There was no going back...he was so inflamed with desire that the only scenario he could imagine was Yosuke engulfing his length with his mouth. He wouldn't stop at that point for the world. Yosuke complied, taking the head into his mouth and sucking at it lightly. He rose up on one elbow, his cheeks blushing as he worked, feeling awkward at his first time doing it, but infinitely aroused. He felt his own length surge with pleasure, hardening almost instantly. Souji tasted sweet, much sweeter than he had ever imagined. It was like the best thing he had ever tasted, and he couldn't get enough of it.

Meanwhile, Souji was leaning back heavily into the wall, groaning helplessly. "Yosuke...Yosuke..." he muttered. His hips made sharp, precise movements upwards as Yosuke licked and sucked at him tentatively. "Oh God...your mouth...it...oh God...it feels so good..." Yosuke murmured happily, taking more inside. "Oh god, Yosuke...I'm...I'm..." Souji reached down, his fingers tangling desperately in Yosuke's hair and trying to control the movement of his head. "I'm going to come...in your mouth..." he groaned, and then matched action to word by releasing suddenly. The bliss he felt was unmeasured; wonderful, incredible. Feeling that ultimate pleasure while holding his gorgeous friend's head in his hands and looking down on his mouth engulfing him...it was more amazing than anything he could have wished for.

Yosuke was more than a little surprised by the unexpected rush of fluid, but drank of it eagerly, pleased that he had satisfied his friend. After it was all out, he pulled his head away slowly, allowing Souji to pull his pants back up and refasten him, then he laid his head back in Souji's lap. The silver haired teen gazed down at his friend adoringly, his eyes hazed over with bliss. He stroked his head lovingly, murmuring rambling words of thanks. Yosuke just smiled, wiping his lips gently.

He nuzzled his head down deeper into Souji's lap, murmuring happily. "Souji...it feels so good...so right...to be with you..." Souji murmured in assent, leaning his head back and sighing in satisfaction.


	7. Chapter 7

True to Souji's promises, Yosuke got over his little sickness in just a couple of days. But the attention of the group was soon drawn to the arrival of Rise Kujikawa, better known as Risette, a popular idol. Apparently, she had retired from show business to live with her grandmother at the local tofu shop. Yosuke proclaimed himself a big fan of hers, and Souji smirked knowingly as Chie chided Yosuke for regarding the idol as a sex object. Souji knew the truth - Yosuke wasn't interested in Rise in a sexual way. He had a crush on her before he figured out he was attracted to Souji, but now he realized he just liked her like her female fans like her - as someone who was cute and amusing to watch.

The excitement over her arrival soon turned to worry as the group realized Rise was the next target. They tried to get close to her so that they could protect her, but they were too late. She was kidnapped while they were chasing down a paparazzi, and they had no choice but to wait and watch the Midnight Channel that night.

It was a big shocker, showing a sultry version of Rise promising to "take it all off." The team knew they needed to save her, and they hurried into the TV World the next day. The group ventured into the hazy dungeon, which resembled a grotesque strip club of sorts. Chie laughed. "You guys are probably wetting your pants in excitement over getting to be in a strip club!" But all three boys looked doubtful, Yosuke most of all. Kanji looked a little nauseated, and Souji's face remained impassive for the most part.

"Come on, let's just get in there and save Rise," he said, and the rest of the team nodded.

The one boy who was thrilled by the risque environment, if he could be called a boy, was Teddie. He trotted along happily. "I'm going to totally score tonight!" he chirped merrily.

"Shut it, Ted," Chie barked at him. Teddie pouted, but continued to squeak along.

In the fight with Rise's shadow, the group was brought to their knees as the monster seemed to anticipate their every weakness, and exploited them to the fullest. "We can't take much more of this," Yukiko gasped.

"Ugh...but we have to keep fighting!" Kanji shouted, charging forward to hit the creature with his folding chair. The thick fog surrounding it caused him to lose his balance, and he missed entirely, having to instead retreat back to the group. "Ugh..." he repeated, nursing his wounds.

The shadow cackled with evil mirth. "Oh, what a good try! Now...I sense someone who's weak to lightning!" Yosuke flinched and tried to dodge, but the attack came too fast. He was struck with a powerful Zionga blast, and he crumpled to the ground.

"Yosuke!" Souji cried out. His normally impassive demeanor was cast aside as he worried for his boyfriend's well being. He rushed over to his side, hurrying to give him a healing potion and help him to his feet. But before he could, the shadow was already laughing again, rearing back for a consecutive attack.

"One more time!" it called out, and prepared to cast another Zionga on the already severely wounded Yosuke. Souji quickly moved in front of Yosuke, shielding him and taking the blow himself. He had thought nothing of it, having a natural affinity for lightning spells and usually being immune to them, but he realized in a regretful flash that he had changed Personas just a minute before. Instead of his usual Phoenix, he was instead equipped with Jack Frost, who had no defense against electricity. He winced as the painful spell shot through his body, sapping almost all his remaining hit points, and he slumped forward in response to the injury.

Yosuke looked absolutely terrified at Souji's condition, but was still too injured to get up off the ground. Yukiko moved to heal them both with a well timed Mediarama, but the shadow intercepted her, blasting her with an ice spell and knocking her to the ground as well. Kanji cursed angrily, feeling immensely futile as he had no healing skills himself. There was no way for him to heal all three allies at one time. He instead tossed a life stone at Souji, figuring if he could only heal one of them, it had best be their leader.

Souji nodded gratefully as he regained his composure, and he quickly healed Yosuke somewhat and helped him to his feet. The monster used its turn to do a status boosting spell, and Kanji took the opportunity to heal Yukiko and help her up. But before she could heal the whole group, the shadow was already poised to attack again. "It's no use," Yukiko muttered defeatedly, her shoulders sagging forward.

"Don't say that!" Souji shouted at her. "We can't give up now! Just brace yourself!" The whole team moved into defensive stance, trying with all their might to withstand the shadow's upcoming attack.

Suddenly Teddie ran up behind them. "I gotta do something! I just gotta!" he cried out, then screwed his furry little face up into a determined expression as he summoned everything he had. Much to everyone's surprise, he began glowing, then with a guttural cry, he unleashed an unknown force, destroying the shadow completely.

After the smoke cleared, the group was astonished to see Teddie flattened on the ground. He was shaken and damaged, but alive, and the team expressed their gratefulness to him for saving their lives. They turned to see Rise recovering consciousness, and hurried over to check on her. She accepted her other self, but just when everyone thought things were over with, a shadow emerged from Teddie. It was a sinister looking version of himself, and it talked in an eerily serious voice about the meaning of life. Teddie tried to argue with it, but his simple bear brain couldn't handle the stress, and the shadow enlarged, attacking the group.

Rise stepped up, declaring that she could cover for Teddie, since her persona apparently had very adept analysis skills. The group accepted her assistance, and launched into another difficult battle. Teddie's shadow was a fearsome beast, and it was some time before the team was able to take him out. Once they had, the flattened Teddie insisted that he wanted to be alone so that he could have some time to think about things, and to try and regrow his damaged fur. Souji told him to take care of himself, and the group departed to the real world.

As they emerged in the electronics department of Junes, Chie rubbed her sore back. Even though she had not been in the fighting party for the boss battles, she had still been hit by stray blasts from the shadows, and was feeling nearly as much pain as the others. "Yukiko, can I come over to the inn tonight? I seriously need a soak in the hot springs."

"Of course, Chie," Yukiko responded.

Yosuke grinned. "Hey, what about us?"

Chie glared at him. "No way. I need rest, not you guys trying to peep at us." She glanced at Rise. "But...Rise-chan, do you want to come over too? If it's okay with Yukiko." Yukiko nodded, but Rise shook her head.

"Thank you so much...but I need to get back home. My grandmother must be so worried. Maybe another time?" Chie and Yukiko nodded, smiling, and the faint bonds of friendship began to glimmer between the group of girls.

Yosuke just sighed as he turned back to Kanji and Souji. "Whatever. Man, I'm beat. I want to take a hot shower and then sleep for five days."

Kanji rubbed his neck gingerly. "That sounds like a plan. Hey, uh...Rise, I'll walk you home. We're neighbors, you know."

Rise smiled thankfully, and the two of them departed together. Chie and Yukiko bid the boys farewell and headed off for the Amagi Inn, leaving Yosuke and Souji together. Yosuke smiled as he turned to Souji. "Well...since everyone else is pairing off, how about us?"

Souji smiled back. "You hungry?"

"Yeah. Let's grab something at the food court, and then you wanna come to my house?"

Souji smiled mischievously. "Of course." Since it was Saturday, they thankfully didn't have school the next day. After eating quickly, they headed over to Yosuke's house. Souji called his uncle to let him know he was staying over, and then the boys went upstairs to Yosuke's room. Once the door was closed, Yosuke pulled off his shirt and began unfastening his pants, heading towards the bathroom to get the shower he was longing for.

However, Souji had other plans. Once he saw his friend's attractive, slim body, he intercepted his path to the shower and pulled him into an embrace, kissing him deeply. Yosuke moaned in pleasure, and Souji pulled back to look deep in his eyes. "I...I was really scared when the shadow targeted you like that."

Yosuke nodded, blinking his eyes a few times. "And I was really scared when you took that blow for me. You could have really been hurt, you know that?"

Souji nodded, trembling slightly. "I know...but, you could have been killed if you had been hit one more time. I couldn't handle the thought of that." He brushed his lips past Yosuke's, and whispered, "Because I love you."

Yosuke let out a little sigh as he shuddered happily. "Souji...I love you too." His hands slid up Souji's back, then his fingers tangled in the boy's silver locks. Several moments of breathless, passionate kissing followed, until Yosuke pulled away. "Let's get a shower," he whispered.

"Together?" Souji asked, dipping his head to kiss Yosuke's shoulder.

"Mmm hmm," Yosuke responded. His hands went to Souji's waist, unfastening his pants and urging them off as Souji stripped his shirt over his head. Soon they were both undressed, and resumed kissing as they fondled each other intently. Yosuke pulled away once more with a chuckle. "Shower," he reminded Souji, and they headed into the bathroom, where Yosuke turned on the tap with a flick of his wrist.

As they waited for the water to warm up, Souji pushed Yosuke up against the wall of the bathroom, kissing and nibbling at his ear. Yosuke let out a quiet moan, his knees threatening to buckle underneath him as Souji snaked his tongue around the curve of his ear and then breathed heavily into it. Steam began to rise up from behind the shower curtain, and the boys paused their kissing to step into the shower.

Once inside, they began kissing once more, Yosuke being the one this time to push Souji up against the wall and kiss him. He ran his tongue up and down the side of Souji's neck, sucking gently at the flesh there. The hot water beat down on them steadily, soothing their sore muscles and relaxing them. Yosuke bumped his hips up against Souji, causing their erections to touch. They rubbed their bodies together, moaning in pleasure as youthful lust coursed through their veins.

"Suddenly I'm not tired anymore," Souji panted, nipping at Yosuke's earlobe as his hand slid between their bodies and began to stroke at both of their erections.

"Me neither," Yosuke responded, then caught Souji's mouth for another kiss. In between their kissing and touching, they managed to wash themselves off, and once the hot water began to wane, they stepped out of the shower and dried themselves off. They didn't even bother to redress as they went back into the bedroom, instead climbing onto Yosuke's bed.

"Oh God, Yosuke..." Souji muttered, pushing him down into the sheets and kissing his neck. He breathed raggedly, the passion rising up inside of him. His lips glided over the smooth skin of Yosuke's throat, and both boys felt aroused beyond the point of no return. They eventually made their way up against the wall, with Yosuke in a sitting position with his back pressed against it, and Souji straddling him.

Souji took Yosuke's hand in his, drawing it up to his mouth. He sucked on two of the digits seductively, gazing in Yosuke's lust filled eyes all the while. Then he released them slowly from his mouth, guiding Yosuke's hand around behind him. He averted his eyes and blushed as he pressed Yosuke's fingers up against his entrance.

"S-Souji...?" Yosuke murmured, trailing the tip of one finger around nervously. "You like that?"

"Y-yeah..." Souji stammered. "I, uh...sometimes...do it to myself..." He looked incredibly embarrassed, but Yosuke groaned with need.

"Unh..." he moaned, pressing the tip of one finger inside. Souji inhaled sharply, clutching at Yosuke's chest as he was penetrated. "Does it feel good?" Yosuke asked breathlessly.

"Mmm hmm," Souji responded, his eyes half lidded with lust. He cried out in pleasure as Yosuke pushed his finger deeper, feeling around tentatively. "Oh...Yosuke..." Souji gasped, pressing his face into the crook of Yosuke's neck. Yosuke added his second wet finger, causing Souji to moan uncontrollably. "Oh my God, oh my God, Yosuke...it's so good," he sighed as Yosuke carefully touched him.

"God...Souji..." Yosuke muttered, his erection aching in a way it had never ached before.

Souji caught Yosuke's gaze, and took a few deep breaths before speaking. "Yosuke...take me."

Yosuke almost came at the mere words. "What?" he managed to gasp.

Souji blushed. "I want to...you know..." he said.

"Really?" Yosuke asked. His whole body tingled with urgency.

"Mmm hmm," Souji responded. He pulled away slightly, getting the tube of lubricant out from Yosuke's not-so-secret hiding place, and quickly squeezing out a large amount, spreading it over Yosuke's throbbing length. He then straddled him once more, easing himself down carefully onto Yosuke's waiting erection.

"Oh, Souji..." Yosuke moaned, totally overwhelmed with ecstasy as the tip of his hardness made contact with Souji's entrance. Souji hissed and groaned, easing himself further down, to take the head inside.

"Oh, God, Yosuke..." he wailed, overcome with pain and pleasure. It felt slightly uncomfortable, but so wonderful at the same time; he felt compelled to continue.

Yosuke held him by the waist, breathing raggedly. "Does it hurt, Souji?"

"Unh," was Souji's noncommittal answer, but the way he continued to move himself further down clued Yosuke in to the fact that it was mostly pleasurable. He closed his eyes and licked his lips, pausing for a moment, and then with a long exhale, he made it all the way down, burying Yosuke inside himself to the hilt. "Oh, God, Yosuke..." he gasped, rocking against him slightly.

Yosuke, for his part, groaned in pleasure and made clumsy, desperate movements upwards with his hips. "Souji..." he moaned. "It's...it's so good..."

Souji just whimpered and began moving faster against him. Yosuke was stimulating him in a most delicious fashion from the inside, and he couldn't get enough of it. His erection felt tight and ready to burst, so when Yosuke took him in hand at the same moment that he caught his mouth in a kiss, Souji let out a broken sigh of relief. He tangled his tongue with Yosuke's, feeling wonderfully pent up. Yosuke stroked faster at him for several seconds, and Souji broke his mouth away to give several high pitched cries. "Oh, oh, oh, that's..." he managed to say, before exploding all over Yosuke's hand and abdomen.

Yosuke gritted his teeth in pleasure, sucked the air in sharply, and then thrust up into his friend with renewed passion. "Oh fuck, Souji...Souji...I'm gonna come..."

Souji had sagged and stopped his movements after he had released, but Yosuke's impending orgasm excited him into movement once more. "Come inside of me...Yosuke..." he moaned, lifting himself over and over again on Yosuke's length. Yosuke gave a strangled cry, his fingernails gripping into Souji's hips fiercely as he exploded inside of him.

"Soujiiii..." he moaned, enraptured. It was the most incredible experience of his entire life, and his whole body reverberated with ecstasy. To have been joined with Souji in such an intimate way, for them to have gone all the way for the first time together; it made him feel incredibly blissful and content. Their lips found each other, kissing softly and leisurely.

After pulling apart, Yosuke switched off the lamp, and they snuggled down under the sheets, pressing their bodies together. Their heads rested on the same pillow, and their limbs were intertwined as they continued to breathe heavily and come down from their lust filled high. "That was so good..." Souji whispered.

"Yeah," Yosuke breathed back, bumping his nose against Souji's cheek. They both sighed, and then fell asleep contentedly.


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks passed, and everyone was shocked when King Moron was found murdered. He was found hung from a high place, like the other victims, but the team was doubtful. For one thing, he had never appeared on the Midnight Channel. They headed to Junes to check with Teddie and see if he had sensed anyone in his world. Much to their surprise, they found Teddie lounging in the furniture section of the store, getting a back massage from the vibrating chair. "Hey, everybody!" he shouted.

Yosuke just gaped at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you guys!" he said happily, jumping up out of the chair.

Yukiko stepped forward, patting him lovingly. "Oh, Teddie. Your fuzzy fur grew back so nicely!"

Teddie practically purred with happiness. "It sure did!" They all headed for their headquarters in the food court to discuss the murder and Teddie's sudden appearance.

"I didn't even know you could leave the TV," Chie commented once they were all seated.

"Well, me neither," Teddie chirped. "But once I had grown all my fur back, I got really lonely, and I kept wishing for you guys to show up. But you didn't, so I thought I'd just peek out of the exit and see if you were out there. Then I fell in, and here I am!"

"When did you get here?" Souji asked.

"Just a little while ago."

"So you were in the TV last night?"

"Uh huh," Teddie responded.

"Was there anyone in there with you?" Yosuke asked him.

Teddie thought for a moment. "Uh uh. Nope. Just little Teddie."

The group mused this for a moment. "So King Moron didn't get thrown in...what's going on?" Yosuke wondered.

Souji stroked his chin. "I get the feeling this murder is different from the other ones." Everyone looked astonished, but he continued. "Maybe the killer figured out he couldn't kill people by putting them in the TV anymore, since we've been rescuing all the victims. You know, Yukiko, then Kanji, and now Rise. So he just killed his next victim the old fashioned way."

Chie thought it over. "Hmmm...that must be what happened." Everyone thought deeply, and Teddie broke the silence suddenly.

"I'm so hot," he moaned. "I'm gonna take this off." His hands went to his head, and Yosuke smacked him swiftly.

"Don't take your head off! There are kids around! Seeing that you're empty inside would scare them!"

"Actually, I'm not empty anymore," Teddie insisted. "Since I got flattened, I've been training and training so that I could score with Chie-chan and Yuki-chan. And now, I finally have an inside! Here, wanna see?" His hands flew to the large zipper holding his head onto his body.

"No!" Yosuke snapped, pressing down on Teddie's head. "No one wants to see!"

"Urgh! But I'm hot!" Teddie complained, and unzipped his head before anyone could stop him. Yosuke stepped back in surprise as Teddie's large mascot head moved off to reveal a young blond man inside. "Ooh, that feels better!" the boy said.

"What the hell?" Yosuke said, his mouth falling open. The rest of the group was just as astonished.

"You like Teddie's new insides?" Teddie asked, beaming with dazzling white teeth.

"Whoa..." Chie whispered, reaching out and touching him. She reeled back as she touched a bare, sweat sheened shoulder. "You're naked!" she yelped.

"Yep," Teddie chirped. "I'm naked all the way down, you know." He waggled his eyebrows at Chie, who scooted even further away.

"Ugh. Let's get you some clothes, okay?"

"But, baby, you can score with me easy since I'm naked," Teddie said, sticking his tongue out slightly.

"Clothes!" Chie insisted. She and Yukiko dragged the half dressed mascot off to the clothing section of the store, leaving the male members of the group to marvel the revelation. While Teddie was getting outfitted with human clothes, they went off to the Central Shopping District, where they ate Topsicles from the Shiroku store as the sun beat down on them.

"Man, it's hot as hell," Kanji complained, finishing off another icy treat. "I'm gonna buy another one."

"Dude, you're gonna get sick," Yosuke commented. "What was that, your fourth one?"

"Yeah," Kanji said, smirking. "But they're so good." He headed back into the store, leaving Souji and Yosuke alone together. Souji caught Yosuke's eye, and then sucked suggestively on the tip of his Topsicle.

"Urgh..." Yosuke said, squirming and averting his eyes. "Cut that out. You're such a pervert."

"You like it," Souji teased him, then stepped closer and eyed Yosuke's own treat. "That's mango flavor, isn't it? Can I taste it?"

Yosuke blushed, but pointed it towards Souji. "I g-guess," he stammered.

"Mmm," Souji said approvingly as he leaned in and flicked his tongue out at a drop that had dripped down onto Yosuke's hand, then ran his tongue all the way up the length of the Topsicle. Yosuke shuddered with pleasure, pressing his lips together to seal in an aroused moan. He felt his manhood stiffen up inside his pants, and he suddenly felt the strong urge to ditch the place and drag Souji back to his bedroom.

Just then, the jangling bell of the Shiroku front door signaled Kanji's return, and the boys pulled apart, trying to act nonchalant. "W-were you licking his Topsicle?" Kanji asked, his face starting to blush.

"No," Yosuke said hurriedly. "He's just acting goofy."

Souji just smiled, and eyed the vividly blue stick of frozen juice that Kanji unwrapped. "Is that the new Blue Hawaii flavor? Can I taste?" he asked mischievously, cutting a quick, teasing glance at Yosuke.

"Cut it out, Souji," Yosuke groaned. "Quit trying to taste everyone's Topsicles. You're...you're a Topsicle slut."

Souji burst out laughing, while Kanji just blushed deeper. "Uhhh..." he said helplessly. "H-here, Senpai," he said. "You can...you can just have it," he stammered, thrusting the treat into Souji's hands.

"Thanks, Kanji," Souji said, popping it into his mouth. "What?" he asked of Yosuke, the word slightly muffled by the Topsicle in his mouth. Yosuke just huffed and looked away.

"You're kind of weird, Senpais," Kanji muttered. "I don't get it." Fortunately, he was saved from further weirdness by the arrival of Yukiko, Chie, and the newly fabulous Teddie. He wore a ruffled white dress shirt with a red corsage, fitted dark jeans, and cute little black boots. Yosuke about died of an apoplexy when he heard that they had charged it to his store account. He and Chie bickered over it for a little while, then the team finally settled down enough to get back to what they were doing. Kanji took Teddie off to buy him a Topsicle, as well as another one for himself to replace the one he had forfeited to Souji.

The others headed for the tofu shop to check on Rise. In front of the store, they encountered the mysterious young detective that they had seen talking with Kanji before his disappearance. The detective introduced himself as Naoto Shirogane, and asked them some rather pointed questions about the case. He then departed, and the group met up with Rise, who agreed to join the team. As the day came to a close, the problem of what to do with Teddie came up.

"Can't he go back in the TV?" Chie asked.

"No!" Teddie wailed. "I'm so lonely in there, and, and...I'm too cute to live with the Shadows now. They'll eat me up and try to score with me!" He sniffled in a most convincing fashion.

Yosuke groaned. "Ugh...I guess I have to take him home. After all, he's technically the responsibility of Junes. Now, how am I going to explain this to my parents?" He let out an irritated sigh, and with that; he, Teddie, and Souji headed for his house.

"I can't believe I get to live with Yosuke!" Teddie cheered as they entered the front door. "This is so cool!" He turned to Yosuke. "I'll sleep at the foot of your bed, like a good bear."

Yosuke sighed. "No, you won't. You can sleep in the storage room next to my bedroom." He took them up the stairs, and then Souji helped him to rearrange the room to make space for Teddie to sleep on the new spare futon. Teddie was overjoyed at having his own room, and Souji and Yosuke tried to nonchalantly slip out and retreat to Yosuke's room for some private time.

But Teddie was right on their heels. "What are we going to do now?" he chirped happily.

"_You're_ going to stay in your room, like a good bear," Yosuke insisted. "_We're_ going in my room...to study." He tried to keep the blush from rising up in his cheeks as he thought about what he really intended to do with Souji.

"But, but...I want to hang out with you guys too," Teddie sniffled. He latched onto Yosuke's arm, but Yosuke shook him off and retreated into his bedroom with Souji, locking the door behind them. They immediately began to kiss, but were disturbed and distracted by Teddie beating softly on the door, whimpering pitifully. "Let me in, Sensei," he whined. "I don't want to be alone. I'm a sad lonely bear."

Yosuke gave an irritated sigh, and Souji shrugged. "What can you do?" he said, and then stepped forward, unlocking the door. When he opened it, Teddie fell into the room, as he had been leaning on the door.

"Yay!" he cheered, getting up. "Let's play!" Yosuke glared at him in aggravation, wanting to "play" alone with Souji more than anything, but he finally pulled out his PS3 and the three boys played video games until it got dark. Souji glanced at his watch and bid them farewell, leaving Yosuke frustrated and unsatisfied. He seethed at the clueless Teddie, who was watching cartoons on TV with a dopey expression on his face. Yosuke finally sighed defeatedly and went ahead to take his shower, masturbating frantically once he got in there.

That night, he locked Teddie out of his room and called Souji. "What are we going to do about this?" he asked him.

"I don't know," Souji admitted honestly.

"Can we start getting together at your house?" Yosuke asked hopefully.

Souji sighed. "You know that's just as hard." Yosuke sighed as well, remembering how Nanako would cling to them whenever they tried to spend time together at Souji's house.

"Well, we have to figure out something!"

"I know, I know," Souji responded. "I guess we'll just have to play it by ear."

"Hey, maybe we can get Teddie and Nanako to play together, and it'll keep them out of our hair!"

"That's actually a pretty good idea. But...I worry about Teddie getting her in trouble. He's not the sharpest tool in the drawer."

"Yeah, I know," Yosuke groaned. "Well, maybe I could take Teddie over to your house, and as long as they stayed inside and played it would be okay. Then we can come back to my house, and...you know." The boys agreed to try it out the next day.

It proved however, to be a failure. Although Teddie and Nanako quickly became fast friends, they were so attached to Souji and Yosuke that they immediately began complaining and trying to follow them when they attempted to leave. Souji and Yosuke gave in, and the four went to Junes and ate ice cream. The similar scenarios played out as they tried to spend time together over the next week, and the boys were unable to get any time alone whatsoever.

On Sunday morning, however, Souji received a frantic phone call from Yosuke. "He's sleeping! Oh my God, he wore himself out chasing a cricket around the house early this morning, and he's taking a nap! Get over here NOW!" Souji hurried out, rushing over to Yosuke's house. He was greeted at the door by the elated looking blond, who dragged him upstairs to his bedroom and locked the door behind them.

They fell onto the bed, kissing in a desperate frenzy as their fingers worked quickly to undress one another. "Oh my God, Souji, I've missed this," Yosuke moaned softly, as Souji nibbled at his earlobe.

"Mmm," Souji responded, his hand slipping below Yosuke's waist and stroking him smoothly. Yosuke reciprocated, also taking Souji in hand and pulling at him desperately. They were so pent up, that they were at the brink in no time at all. Souji pressed his face into Yosuke's chest and groaned in pleasure. "Oh God, Yosuke, I'm gonna come..."

"Me too," Yosuke gasped. "Oh God, Souji...."

"Yosuke..."

"Mmm!" With a glorious cry, Yosuke exploded over Souji's hand and wrist. Souji gave a satisfied groan, thrusting his hips erratically, and then came powerfully as well. They laid together for a few moments, trembling with pleasure, and kissing each other sweetly in relief.

Sitting around at their headquarters the next day, everyone studied for their upcoming finals. Teddie, the one team member who was free from such responsibilities, sipped his melon soda as he intently watched an ant crawl across the table. When it had crawled away, he suddenly interrupted all other conversation by moaning, "Oh God, Yosuke, I'm gonna come! Ohhh!" Six sets of eyes whipped over to him, and he grinned happily, swinging his legs under the table. "That's what Sensei was saying when he was in Yosuke's room."

All the blood drained out of Souji's face, while Yosuke's turned an unhealthy shade of purple. "You...dumb bear! Shut up! You're talking crazy!" he shouted. "He's talking crazy," he said to the rest of the group, laughing nervously.

Teddie stuck out his lower lip, pouting. "I'm not a crazy bear," he insisted. "I was taking a nap, but I woke up when I heard all this bumping around. I got worried that you were fighting. So I listened at the door, I listened real hard, and that's what I heard Sensei say! I did! And then you said, 'Me too,' and then..." Teddie stopped talking and instead yelped as Yosuke kicked him in the shin.

"Oh my God..." Yosuke groaned, rubbing his aching forehead.

"Yep, that's what you said next," Teddie chirped, reaching down and rubbing his shin. "Then it was just a lot of moaning and groaning. Uh huh." He took a long sip from his straw, looking around at the other team members, who were varying degrees of shocked. Souji had put his head down on the table, too embarrassed to look at anyone, while Yosuke continued to blush and glare at Teddie.

Rise was the one to speak first. "You two...?" she asked, looking glum. "But I wanted Senpai for myself..." She perked up and addressed Souji himself. "It was just experimentation, right, Senpai? What you really want is a nice, cute younger girlfriend."

"No," Souji said simply, his voice muffled as his head was still down. "I don't like girls." He let out an irritated sigh. Rise pouted and folded her arms.

Chie cleared her throat and then pointed a finger at Yosuke. "Anyway, you're not good enough for our leader. You're stupid, clumsy, ugly, stupid, and did I mention you're stupid?"

Yosuke reddened and balled up his fists. "What?"

"I'm just stating the facts," Chie said, spreading out her hands. "You're a goonball and you'll be a bad influence on Souji."

Yukiko giggled. "Aw, but I think they make a cute couple. What do you think, Kanji?"

Kanji suddenly choked on his drink. "Me? Uhhh...no comment."

Yukiko tilted her head at him curiously. "Uh oh...did you want one of them for yourself, and now you're sad?"

Kanji spluttered and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "No way! Look, I'm not gay! That was just some weirded up part of me back then. Ugh..." He slumped back in his seat, wishing he was somewhere else.

Rise had gotten over her annoyance at losing her love interest, and had already moved on to curiosity. "So..." she began. She laced her fingers together and twiddled them. "Who's on top?" Yosuke groaned and shook his head, while Souji stayed silent.

Yukiko looked apprehensive. "That's kind of personal," she admonished Rise.

Rise balked. "Uh uh! I'm not asking for DETAILS. I just want to know who's the guy and who's the girl in this relationship."

"We're both guys," Yosuke grumbled.

Rise perked up. "Oh, so you're a switch couple? Nice," she cooed. "What? I've read my fair share of boy's love manga. I know how it works."

Chie snorted. "You've got it all wrong, Rise. Souji would OBVIOUSLY be on top. He's our leader, after all. No way is he gonna let dumbass Yosuke dominate him."

Yosuke squawked angrily. "For your information, I - " He broke off, clamping his mouth shut as he decided it would be unfair to Souji to spill their bedroom secrets, no matter how much he wanted to prove Chie wrong.

"Yosuke's on top," came Souji's muffled voice, surprising everyone. Yosuke blushed and fiddled with his headphones, chuckling softly, as the girls' mouths fell open in astonishment.

"Huh. Who would've guessed?" Rise said.

"Hmmm," Chie said, looking at Yosuke suspiciously. "You must be smarter than I thought."

"So that means you've gone all the way, huh?" Rise cooed, waggling her eyebrows at the pair.

Souji finally sat up. "Enough," he said simply. "Listen, exams begin tomorrow. We really need to focus on studying, all right?" He opened his history textbook to the chapter they had been reviewing.

"But, Senpai..." Rise whined. "I want to know..." Souji cut a stern glance at her, and she shut her mouth with a snap, turning her attention back down to the notes in front of her.

Chie huffed. "Now wait just a darn minute. Joking aside, you can't just drop a bomb like that on the group and then say 'enough.' We need an explanation."

Souji cleared his throat, rubbed his forehead, and then spoke smoothly. "We're a couple. It's nobody's business. It won't interfere with the team. And we'd prefer if you wouldn't tell anyone outside of the group."

Yukiko leaned forward. "Okay, we understand that, but...like, I want to know how you got together! I never even would have guessed! ...Oh, wait just a minute..." She thought intently, and then pounded the table with her fist, startling everyone. "On the class campout! When you guys went swimming in the middle of the night! You didn't go to pee in the water, you went to _have sex_ in the water!" She looked pleased at her own revelation, while Kanji and Rise looked mildly disturbed and confused.

Chie nodded vigorously. "I forgot about that! And oh my God, do you remember when we busted in on them in Kanji's bathhouse? They looked so guilty, and then Kanji's shadow was saying all that weird stuff to them later, and Yosuke was all pissed off...oh my God!" She grinned. "It all makes sense now!"

Yosuke frowned. "Well, I'm glad you figured out the mystery, Scooby Doo. Now can we please just study?"

Chie snorted. "Man, you must really want to change the subject! I've never, ever heard you say 'let's study.' Wow."

Rise clapped her hands together. "I bet they're soooo cute when they make out. Oh boy oh boy, I'd pay good money to see that."

Yukiko clucked her tongue at Rise as both boys blushed a deep shade of red. "That's not polite, Rise."

Chie smirked. "I bet it's just gross. Yosuke's probably all slobbering over Souji, just all awkward and clumsy, and our poor leader just suffers through it all."

Yosuke glared at her. "It's not like that at all! Ugh! Why are you so convinced that I'm not worth a shit?"

"Because you're not," Chie replied smoothly.

Rise shook her head. "No, Chie, I bet he's fine. Senpai wouldn't do it otherwise." She clapped her hands together excitedly. "Oooh! Give us a little kiss so we can see!"

Yosuke groaned, Souji gripped his pen tightly, and Kanji yelped out a protest. "D-don't do it," he pleaded with them.

Teddie clanged his empty can against the table. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" he cheered.

Yosuke wheeled on him. "You! You stupid bear! This is all your fault! I oughta throw your ass out on the street!"

Teddie sagged his shoulders forward and looked as if he might cry. "Don't throw Teddie out..."

Rise, who was sitting on the other side of Teddie, patted him on the back. "Aw, poor Teddie. Don't worry. If mean old Yosuke throws you out, you can come live at the tofu shop."

Teddie sniffled. "Really? Oh Rise-chan, you're the best!" He bawled with happiness, throwing his arms around her and clutching her tightly as he sobbed. Rise continued to pat him comfortingly as he cried, until a few moments later, when she pulled away sharply and slapped him.

"What was that? Watch where you're touching!" she snapped, and Teddie looked sheepish.

"Can I still come live at the tofu shop? I'm just a little bear; you can fit me right in your bed and snuggle me all you want." He grinned at her, and Rise just groaned and turned away. "Um...is that a no?" Teddie asked, and everyone laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Afterwards, Souji and Yosuke headed for his house, with Teddie trotting along happily behind. Once they got inside, Yosuke turned to Teddie and spoke sternly. "Okay, you dumb bear. Go in your room, or stay downstairs and watch some TV. Anything you want, but don't bother us." Teddie pouted, but Yosuke continued. "And don't ever listen at the door again. That's rude."

Teddie smiled widely. "So...you guys were scoring with each other, huh?"

"That's none of your business. Now, go watch Phoenix Featherman R or whatever it's called, and stay out of my hair." Yosuke and Souji hurried up the stairs, leaving Teddie behind, and locked themselves in the bedroom. Yosuke sank down onto the bed with an exasperated sigh. "Well, the cat's out of the bag, huh?"

Souji sat down next to him. "Yeah, but it seems like they took it okay." Yosuke just murmured, prompting Souji to ask, "Are _you _okay?"

Yosuke shrugged. "Yeah, I was embarrassed about how it came out, but I guess it's all right now. What about you?" He reached out, tracing one fingertip idly over the top of Souji's thigh.

"I was really embarrassed too. But it faded a little as everybody joked about it."

"Chie really thinks I'm not good enough for you," Yosuke sighed. "I don't know what her problem is. But...you know, maybe I'm not. I do get pretty lousy grades, and I _am _clumsy." He smiled sheepishly at his silver haired companion. "And she's also convinced that I must be a lousy lover. So...am I?"

Souji turned to him, taking his chin in his hand and stroking his bottom lip with his thumb. "Of course not," he murmured in a soft voice. "You're very good." He leaned in and kissed Yosuke tenderly.

"She says I'm ugly too..." Yosuke whispered, between kisses.

"You're definitely not ugly," Souji responded. He pulled back slightly to appraise Yosuke's delicately handsome features, and his warm brown eyes. "Definitely not. You're the sexiest thing I've ever seen," he murmured, leaning in to kiss him again.

Yosuke moaned with pleasure, opening his mouth to allow Souji access. Their tongues intertwined as they kissed each other deeply, and Souji's hands went to Yosuke's abdomen, pushing his shirt up to expose the taut muscles there. His nimble fingers raked over the smooth skin, and Yosuke allowed himself to be pushed back on the bed.

Souji clambered on top of him, kissing him hungrily as he urged his shirt up higher. Then he moved his head down, flicking out his tongue at one of Yosuke's nipples. He teased it with his teeth, making Yosuke groan, and then his hand slid lower, fondling at Yosuke's erection through his pants.

Yosuke suddenly flipped him onto his back, turning the tables and getting over him. Souji gave a little laugh, then panted raggedly as Yosuke dipped his head to snake his tongue into his ear. His fingers worked rapidly at the buttons of Souji's crisp white linen shirt, getting it open and then parting it to the sides. He continued to kiss Souji's neck as his fingers moved to his nipples, tweaking them gently.

Souji gave an enraptured moan, and Yosuke smirked to himself, knowing that they were Souji's weak point. It always only took a few moments of teasing him before he was crazy with desire, begging for Yosuke to do anything he wanted to him. Yosuke bowed his head, taking the right one into his mouth and sucking it. The nub hardened even further against his tongue, and Souji gave a strangled little cry. "Oh fuck, Yosuke," he whimpered, arching up his back slightly. Yosuke just hummed happily and moved to the other one, sucking it leisurely as he continued to play with the right one using his thumb and forefinger. "Yosuke...oh God, Yosuke...I need you," Souji begged.

That was all Yosuke needed to hear, and he pulled back to unfasten his pants. Souji was hurriedly shedding his own pants, exposing his desperately weeping erection. Yosuke smiled, dipping his head down to take it in his mouth. "Yosuke!" Souji cried, lifting his hips up off the bed. As Yosuke worked, he stretched one arm up, pressing his fingers against Souji's mouth. Souji let out an anguished whimper and took them inside, sucking on them and getting them as wet as possible.

Then Yosuke pulled his hand back down, moving it below his mouth and pressing the tip of one wet finger up against Souji's entrance. Souji gave a trembling sigh as he was penetrated, then groaned with pleasure as Yosuke moved the finger in a beckoning motion, stimulating him perfectly. Then a second finger was added, pressing insistently inside of Souji. The silver haired teen bit his bottom lip, whimpering happily as Yosuke continued to suck him at the same time. "Unhh..." he groaned. "That's it...I'm gonna come," he wailed deliriously, as the pressure built up.

"Not yet," Yosuke whispered in a raspy voice, as he quickly removed his mouth and fingers from Souji. Souji whined with disappointment, but moaned happily and pulled his knees in towards his chest as Yosuke began to slick himself down. Within seconds, he had penetrated him, and they both paused to groan in ecstasy at the feeling. "My God, Souji...it's so perfect," Yosuke whispered.

"Mmm," Souji agreed, and then Yosuke began to thrust, filling Souji up with his length. Souji cried out joyfully, his legs spreading further apart as he melted back into the bed in rapture. "Oh God, I'm almost there again," he groaned, his cheeks pink with passion.

"Good," Yosuke panted. "Come. I want to feel you come."

"Not yet," Souji insisted. "I don't want it to be over yet." Yosuke murmured happily in response, thrusting deeper into his lover. "Oh, yessss..." Souji hissed. "Like that. Oh God, Yosuke, please do it hard. Harder!" Yosuke bucked his hips vigorously against Souji, making him cry out happily. "Oh God, I love feeling you slam against me," Souji moaned, turning his head to the side and running a hand through his thick silver bangs.

"Oh, fuck, Souji...I'm not gonna last..." Yosuke warned him, overwhelmed with pleasure. "I can't keep this up..."

"Let's come together," Souji urged him. "Just keep doing that," he begged as he took himself in hand and pumped rapidly. Yosuke slammed into him over and over, and gave a broken cry as he hurdled over the edge. Souji gave an anguished moan as he exploded as well, spraying essence up over his own abdomen as Yosuke pulsed out inside of him. Yosuke collapsed down onto him, whispering words of gratefulness as he kissed at Souji's slightly damp skin. Then they pulled apart, rolled together and began to kiss each other tenderly.

There came a soft knocking at the door. "Sensei?" Teddie asked quietly. "Are you all done scoring now? Can I come in and play?"

Yosuke gave an aggravated groan, and Souji began to snicker a little bit. They cleaned up and redressed, then Yosuke stomped over to the door and snatched it open. Teddie, who had been sitting on the floor and leaning on the door, fell backwards into the room. Yosuke looked down on him impatiently, and Teddie smiled up at him. "Teddie...were you listening at the door again?"

"No!" Teddie protested. "Well, a little bit. Maybe. Some. My show wasn't on because of the news about the murder, and I got bored and sad."

Yosuke grimaced. "So you came and listened at the door?"

"Just a little bit, I'm telling you!" Teddie insisted. "I only heard from 'Do it harder!' onward." He yelped as Yosuke kicked him.

Yosuke pointed a finger down at him angrily. "You are never, ever to repeat what you hear to ANYONE else. You got that?" He narrowed his eyes. "If you ever pull another stunt like what you did at the food court today again, I swear to God, I _will _throw you on the street."

Teddie nodded solemnly. "I promise to be a good bear," he whimpered.

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it," Yosuke sighed, then he helped Teddie to his feet and allowed him to come in the room. Teddie bounded over to the bed where Souji was sitting and plunked himself down on it.

"Sensei! Let's play!" he cheered. He suddenly stopped, sniffing the air suspiciously. "It smells weird in here..." he said slowly. "Is that the smell of scoring?"

"Yes," Souji said simply, and Teddie looked pleased.

"I hope I get to make that smell all over Rise-chan's house soon," he chirped happily. Yosuke and Souji exchanged looks, pressing their lips together to keep from laughing.

"Good for you, Ted," Yosuke managed to say. "It's good to have goals. Okay, so what should we play?" The boys debated what game to play, and then played until it got dark outside. Souji went back to his house, and Yosuke managed to not be driven crazy by Teddie for one more night.

The next day was the first day of finals, and Yosuke was stressed out. "Man, I couldn't sleep a wink last night," he complained to Souji as they walked to school together. "I kept dreaming about Shadows that looked like test papers chasing me around. I'd try to cut them up with my knives, but that just made them multiply." Souji chuckled at that, and they went into class. The next six days flew by, as finals commenced. The boys were unable to get together at all during that week, though they called each other every night to talk on the phone.

Once finals were over, the whole gang relaxed at Junes. "Man, was it just me, or were those tests just brutal?" Chie asked, after she took a long sip of her drink.

"They were bad," Yosuke agreed. "I'm just glad they're over." He purposefully but discreetly bumped Souji's foot with his own, and Souji turned and gave him a smile. Yosuke fought to keep a blush from rising in his cheeks, and continued speaking. "A-anyway, I just hope I passed."

"Me too," Chie sighed. "But I have a bad feeling..."

"Don't worry about it," Yukiko assured her. "I'm sure we all did okay."

Chie snorted. "Well, we all know Souji will do fine. He aced his midterms, after all."

Souji just smiled. "Hey, I just studied like the rest of you."

"Yeah, but you're a freaking genius," she complained. She eyed Yosuke. "Hmmm, so is that what this is about? You do sit behind him. Did you work out some deal where he'll let you copy his answers if you suck his dick?"

Yosuke choked on his drink, while Souji frowned and Yukiko slapped Chie's arm. "Chie! How can you say something like that?" she admonished her.

Yosuke coughed to clear his throat, and then turned on Chie angrily. "What the hell? I can't even see his desk from behind him! You're the one who sits next to him! I always see you trying to eye his paper!"

"Yeah, but I'm not sucking his dick!" Chie shouted back.

"Will you stop saying that?" Yosuke hissed. "People will hear you, and I work here, you know!"

"Everybody cut it out," their leader interjected crisply. "Stop talking about my dick, thank you very much," he muttered quietly.

"Yeah, please," Kanji grumbled, sinking down in his seat. He didn't know what he had done to the universe to keep getting put in such awkward situations.

Chie and Yosuke just glared at each other for a moment more, but stayed silent. Yosuke stuck his tongue out at her, and Chie made a gagging face. "Don't waggle that tongue at me. I know where it's been."

Yosuke smirked. "You're just jealous because even _I _got a boyfriend before you," he cooed.

Chie reddened and barked, "Dick sucker!" and then jumped up as Yosuke moved to throw his drink at her. She scampered off, laughing maniacally. Yukiko shrugged and then slid her chair out, standing up and trotting after her best friend.

"That girl is going to drive me to an early grave," Yosuke bemoaned.

Rise clucked her tongue. "Well, you're always egging her on. You bring it on yourself, you know." Yosuke just groaned, and the others laughed. They visited for a while longer, and then Yosuke and Souji headed for home. During the week of finals, Teddie had gotten a job of sorts at Junes, playing the store mascot. He stayed at the store for most of the day, and was still there working when the two arrived at the house.

"Wow, can you believe how quiet it is in here?" Yosuke marveled, winking at Souji as he removed his shoes.

"Let's make some noise, then," Souji purred, stepping in close and sliding a hand over Yosuke's cheek as he kissed him hungrily.

"Mmm," Yosuke moaned in assent, and the two kissed for a few more moments before hurrying upstairs. They locked the door and then fell onto the bed together, writhing against each other and kissing deeply. Yosuke's hands wandered to Souji's bottom, squeezing at him through his uniform pants. One thing Yosuke loved about Souji was his full, firm rear end - he had the best ass he had ever seen on a guy, and he was privileged enough to be fucking it regularly.

Souji responded by unfastening his own pants and sliding them down, quickly exposing himself. Yosuke murmured in pleasure, returning his hands to the now bare flesh and kneading it steadily. "Damn...we've got six days to make up for," Yosuke groaned.

"I know," Souji responded, his hands working to unbutton Yosuke's shirt. He dipped his head suddenly and kissed at Yosuke's collarbone.

"You spending the night tonight?" Yosuke asked, moving in and kissing Souji's neck.

"Nnn...do you want me to?"

"Of course..." Yosuke responded. He pushed Souji onto his back and then moved down his body. He hovered right above Souji's erection, and looked up at him mischievously.

"Mmmm...please..." Souji begged.

"Uh uh uh," Yosuke chided him. "What do I get for doing this? Can I copy your homework?" he teased.

"You get a big mouthful of cum as a reward, and you can fuck me when you're done," Souji offered breathlessly.

Yosuke grinned. "Deal," he said, and then took Souji in his mouth. Souji practically screamed out with pleasure as Yosuke reached up, tweaking at his left nipple as he pleasured his length with his tongue.

"Oh my God, Yosuke..." Souji groaned. "I've missed this so much..."

"Mmm," Yosuke mumbled, his mouth full. He bobbed his head, trying to give Souji the maximum amount of pleasure that he could. Souji reached down and tangled his fingers in Yosuke's wild blond locks, then he pressed urgently on his lover's head.

"Oh, oh, oh," he groaned. "Just like that! Fuck! Yosuke...Yosu-" He broke off with an anguished groan, then exploded into Yosuke's mouth. Yosuke swallowed him carefully, then took his mouth off and wiped it with the back of his hand.

Souji melted back into the sheets, his eyes shining with bliss. He looked at Yosuke and then chuckled. "Dick sucker," he whispered.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Yosuke laughed, leaning down and kissing his boyfriend. "Now, my reward..." He trailed off, getting up on his knees and unfastening his pants. He pushed them down on his thighs and exposed himself to Souji, who smiled and rolled on his stomach languidly. "Mmm, put your mouth on it," Yosuke urged him. Souji made a pleased sound, rolling back over and rising up enough to bring his lips to his friend's engorged member. His tongue crept out, teasing at the drop of sweetness seeping from the tip. Yosuke let his head fall back, groaning in desire as Souji continued to tease him.

Souji then layered his mouth over the head, pulling gently as he swirled his tongue around it. Yosuke shuddered with pleasure, thoroughly enjoying every second. He reached down and took Souji's silver head in his hands, guiding him in the way that he wanted it. Souji hummed happily, then suddenly took Yosuke all the way down his throat. "Oh, God, Souji..." Yosuke cried out. His whole body tingled with excitement, and he thrust his hips just slightly. Souji retracted his head, bringing his mouth once more to the head and sucking at it strongly. "Souji...oh, Souji...I can't..." Yosuke gasped, and then his essence burst forth, filling Souji's mouth. He groaned in perfect rapture, waves of pleasure surging through his body.

The two fell down to the bed together, where Yosuke pulled Souji in close and sighed happily. "You didn't fuck me," Souji said, his voice muffled by Yosuke's chest.

"You're spending the night, remember? I'll get you...later." Souji tilted his head up at his blond friend, smiling and kissing him.


	10. Chapter 10

The scores were posted for the finals a couple of days later, and the students gathered around to see them. As expected, Souji had scored the highest marks. "Way to go, Souji!" Yosuke said, giving him a little wink. "I'm almost as happy as if I got them myself." Souji smiled gratefully back at him.

Chie elbowed her way to the front to see her score. "Hey, better than I expected," she said of her high C. Her eyes continued to scan down the list, and she snorted when she saw Yosuke's dismal score. She sidled up to him smugly. "All that dick sucking for nothing," she whispered, and then took off before Yosuke could shove her.

"I still passed, you meat chomping hag!" he shouted after her. He folded his arms and turned back to Souji. "D- is still passing," he grumbled. "Still..."

Souji clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, how about you turn over a new leaf next term? We'll study hard together. You just have to take less shifts at Junes."

"Yeah, well, I'm trying to save up for a motorcycle," Yosuke insisted.

"But if you don't graduate high school..." Souji began, and Yosuke rolled his eyes and cut him off.

"I know, I know," he groaned. "I promise I'll study more next term," he sighed. Souji just smiled at him, and they headed up to the roof to eat their lunch. Souji had made pork ginger for the two of them, and they happily ate out of the same container as all their other friends ate instant noodles.

"That smells really good," Rise commented, looking towards the bowl hungrily.

"Sorry, there's only enough for the two of us," Souji apologized, and he turned back to Yosuke. He gave a soft laugh and smiled at him warmly. "You have a grain of rice...here..." he said, touching his finger to Yosuke's cheek to claim the stray grain. Yosuke blushed, and then blushed deeper as Souji popped his finger in his mouth, consuming the rice.

"He ate it!" Chie howled. "Who would eat it? It was on Yosuke's dirty face!"

"It's not that big of a deal," Yosuke mumbled. "And hey! My face is not dirty! I wash it!"

"Could've fooled me," Chie said, shrugging. "It's just kind of weird to eat food off someone else's face." She turned to Kanji. "What do you think?" she asked of the only other male member of their circle. "Would you eat food that was on another guy's face?"

Kanji reddened and slammed down his can of soda. "Hell no! And would you guys quit it? I'm NOT gay!" he growled.

"Oh, well, you'd probably still eat it off of Naoto's face, wouldn't ya?" Chie pressed.

Kanji blushed, slumping back. "What?" he said weakly. "Why'd you have to bring him up?"

Rise piped up. "That boy detective _was _pretty cute. I'd eat food off of his face." Kanji glared at her, and she scoffed. "Geez, I didn't know he was yours."

"Uh, that's not what I m-meant," Kanji stammered. "It's just...aw, forget it! I'm outta here!" He leapt up, storming away.

Yukiko clucked her tongue at the other girls. "Kanji is sensitive about all that. We shouldn't tease him."

Rise sighed. "I just can't believe it. Every guy in this group is gay. What's up with that?"

"Teddie's not gay," Yukiko pointed out.

Rise snorted. "Teddie is soooo gay. He's so gay, my gaydar exploded the minute I saw him." Souji and Yosuke both snickered. "What?" she snapped at them.

"Your gaydar must be malfunctioning, because you didn't figure us out," Yosuke said. "And besides...I happen to know that Teddie seriously wants to score with you. How did he put it, Souji?"

"Um...oh yeah. He wanted to fill Rise's house with the smell of scoring."

Rise wrinkled up her nose. "What the hell does that mean? The smell of scoring? That's just...oh, gross!" she groaned as she figured it out. "Nasty, nasty, nasty. All you boys in this group are just nasty." She finished up her lunch and stood up. "I'm going back to class."

School was out for summer break shortly after that. The team was jubilant, happily discussing all their plans for the time off. Yukiko, Rise, and Yosuke would be working at their family businesses, of course. Kanji was rather secretive about how he was going to spend his time. Chie was training to be able to kick a tree in half. Souji planned to do a little of this and that. He had agreed to help Yosuke out at Junes whenever needed, and he was also going to take up a part time job at the hospital, doing janitorial work in the evenings.

But their plans for summer were interrupted by the appearance of another person on the Midnight Channel. It was a boy they didn't recognize, and he claimed to have done all the murders. After a few days of questioning, they figured out he was Mitsuo Kubo, a recently expelled student. Armed with that knowledge, they went into the TV world to bring him to justice. The dungeon he had created from the recesses of his mind was an old school 8-bit RPG. The group charged through the labyrinthian dungeon, eventually encountering Kubo himself on the highest floor.

An epic battle ensued, with the team eventually coming out as the victors. They dragged an exhausted Kubo back to the entrance, and took him back into the real world. There, they called the police, who were at first skeptical, but then ecstatic that the fugitive had been found, and said they'd be right over. The group decided the girls should go ahead and go home, and then the guys waited with Kubo for the police to arrive. Dojima was highly suspicious when he saw his nephew there. "You..." he sighed. "I told you to quit trying to play crimefighter. And this juvenile delinquent..." he sighed and trailed off when he recognized Kanji.

Kanji shrugged. "You oughta be grateful. Yosuke works here, and he found this punk hiding out in the storage rooms behind this department. We were all here shopping, he called out for us, and we helped him detain the guy until you could get here."

Dojima just gave an aggravated sigh. "Look. I just don't want you mixed up in trouble," he said sternly to his nephew.

"I'm not," Souji protested quietly.

"Fine," Dojima grunted. He turned and left with the rest of the police. The boys retreated to the food court, ordering grilled steak and eating as they discussed the recent mission. When they were done eating, Kanji bid them farewell and headed out for the Central Shopping District.

Yosuke walked Souji to the entrance of the store, but hung back. "I need to find my dad and tell him what happened...well, sort of what happened, anyway. He needs to know that the killer was caught at his store, for when the media comes calling."

Souji nodded. "So I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

Yosuke perked up. "Oh yeah! I forgot that you agreed to help out in the produce department. It'll be fun working together." He winked at Souji.

"Yeah," Souji agreed. "Well, good night," he murmured, but hesitated. Yosuke glanced around, and then pulled Souji into the shadows of the lobby and pressed a kiss to his lips. Souji hummed happily, kissing him back as his hand flew up to stroke the back of Yosuke's head. Both boys knew what they were doing was dangerous, but it felt so good that they were loath to stop.

However, they were to be interrupted just seconds later. "Hey, aren't you...?" they heard someone pipe up in an unsure voice, and they flew apart, trying to look casual. Souji glanced up at the interloper, and it was none other than his uncle's rookie partner, Adachi. He cursed his luck as he surreptitiously wiped his mouth.

"Uh, hey," he said lamely. "We were just, um..." He trailed off, flailing helplessly for an explanation but coming up with nothing.

"Um...well, don't worry. I didn't see anything," Adachi insisted, though his very words hinted that he had. "Uh...I'm supposed to be down at the station, but it's like chaos there and I keep getting in the way and getting yelled at. So I said I would go back and check for clues." He winked. "But really, I'm doing my grocery shopping." He held up several bags of food, which seemed to be filled entirely with cabbages.

"Wow, you really like cabbage," Yosuke commented.

"Yeah!" Adachi said. "It's so cheap! I can get this much for almost nothing! And I know a lot of recipes to use it in. Cabbage stirfry, cabbage rolls, cabbage salad..." He droned on and on, and the boys squirmed nervously.

"Well, I gotta get back upstairs and find my dad," Yosuke interrupted. "Nice to see you," he mumbled at Adachi, and hurried off. Souji turned to watch him go, then glanced back at Adachi, who was looking at him curiously.

"I gotta go home," Souji said quietly, and then brushed past Adachi to hurry out the door.

The next day, Souji helped out Yosuke at Junes. He grimaced as he restocked the cabbages, remembering how mortified he had been to be caught by Adachi. He hoped that Adachi wouldn't tell his uncle; but he hadn't known how to ask him without giving away anything. Yosuke thanked him wholeheartedly when their shift was through. "I couldn't have done it without you, partner," he said sincerely. "So, uh, wanna come over to my place?" He gave a little smile, and Souji chuckled.

"That's the best pick up line you've got?" he teased.

"Well, it works on you every time," Yosuke teased back. They both laughed and then headed for the Hanamura house. Upstairs, they kissed each other urgently while tugging their clothes off. "Don't you ever get bored of me?" Yosuke asked, between kisses.

Souji laughed, nipping at his neck. "How could I? You're hot and willing, and I'm male and seventeen. It's the perfect combination."

Yosuke laughed and then gave a little moan as Souji reached down and fondled him. "Oh yeah, I always forget that you're older than me."

Souji smiled wickedly. "Yes, you're jailbait, aren't you?"

"That's going a little far." Yosuke started panting as Souji pushed him back onto the bed and kissed his way down his chest.

"You were only fifteen when we started the school year...that's kind of young for an 11th grader," Souji commented, tweaking one nipple with his forefinger and thumb.

"Chie is even younger than me," Yosuke moaned as Souji licked at the tip of his hardness. "July birthday to my June..." he gasped.

"Ohhh...you'll have to tell Chie you were talking about her while I was sucking your dick," Souji teased. "She'll just love that."

Yosuke made an indescribable noise. "Let's...not talk about Chie," he pleaded, taking Souji's head in his hands and urging him to continue pleasuring him. Souji complied willingly, engulfing the head in his mouth and sucking vigorously. Yosuke moaned in rapture, wriggling on the bed.

After a couple minutes of adept lingual artistry, Souji paused to ask a question of Yosuke. "Want me to finish you off or are you going to fuck me today?" he queried, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and smiling teasingly up at Yosuke.

"Climb on," Yosuke said by way of an answer. Souji licked his lips and then got the lube, preparing himself; and then he slowly sat down on Yosuke's length. He whimpered and made tiny noises of need as he eased himself down, accommodating Yosuke's swollen organ, and then he moaned happily as he took him inside completely. Placing his hands on Yosuke's slim chest, he began to rock his body, leisurely undulating himself against him.

Yosuke stretched his arm out to the side and grabbed the lubrication, squeezed a little in his palm, then he reached forward and began to stroke at Souji's erection. "Mmm...Yosuke..." Souji murmured, closing his eyes. "Just like that...now faster...faster," he urged him. Yosuke sped up his hand, and Souji began to rock in a quicker pace. "Oh God, oh God, Yosuke...I'm...I'm going to come all over you," he moaned, and then matched word to deed as he erupted, his semen gushing out and landing on Yosuke's flat stomach.

Yosuke groaned in pleasure, thrusting his hips up into his lover in a frenetic pace, and then suddenly crying out as he released deep inside. Souji leaned down and kissed him tenderly, and then climbed off carefully and cleaned up. He lay down next to the panting, blissful Yosuke, rolling onto his stomach and looking over at his boyfriend coyly. "So...is that my payment for the work I did today?"

"Yeah," Yosuke laughed, and then shook his head. "You'll get a paycheck, too," he assured him, then slapped him on his ass sharply.

"Ah!" Souji exclaimed. "What was that for?"

Yosuke grinned cheekily. "I couldn't help myself. It was begging to be spanked." Souji growled playfully, slipping his hands under Yosuke and trying to flip him over so that he could return the favor. Yosuke squealed and protested, but Souji was strong, and managed to turn him over, then proceeded to spank him hard several times.

Yosuke pressed his face into the bed and laughed. "It's like I'm four years old," he choked out.

"Four!" Souji shouted. "You told me you were sixteen, you jailbait!" Both boys laughed until they cried, and then redressed. They ate some dinner together, and played video games until Souji reluctantly bid Yosuke farewell. "I wish I could spend the night tonight, but with all the work my uncle has been doing since they caught the killer, he didn't come home last night, and he might not tonight. I hate thinking about Nanako all alone in the house. I mean, before I moved here, she had to stay alone all the time, but now that I'm here, I want to look out for her when I can."

Yosuke nodded. "I totally understand, man," he said. "I'd come stay over there, but I have the early am shift in housewares tomorrow. Gotta get up bright and early!" He poked Souji in the chest. "But you don't have to come in until 10am. Lucky."

Souji grinned. "Yep. I'll be snoozing soundly while you're working your ass off. Sucker!"

"That's _dick _sucker to you," Yosuke declared, and then they both cracked up. "Okay, go, go," Yosuke urged him. "This sucker has to get to bed, and you need to check on your cousin."

"Mmm," Souji agreed, and then leaned in, giving Yosuke a sweet, lingering goodbye kiss. They pulled apart, murmuring happily, and then the front door swung open with a bang.

"Herrrre's Teddie!" the petite blonde shouted, spreading his arms out in a spectacular gesture as he made his entrance. Crickets could be heard chirping as Yosuke and Souji looked at him with bored expressions. "Now, don't all hug me at once," Teddie said. "One at a time."

Souji turned back to Yosuke. "See you tomorrow," he said softly, and then moved towards the door.

"Sensei? Sensei! You forgot to hug me!" Teddie shouted after him as he brushed by and headed for the street. "He forgot to hug me," Teddie pouted. He then turned on Yosuke, his eyes twinkling. "Teddie Bear Hug Time!" he cheered, and Yosuke backed up quickly, stumbling a little.

"Oh, hell no!" he yelled, and scrambled for his room as fast as he could.

When Souji got home that evening, he was a little dismayed to find Adachi in the front hall, but he steeled up his courage and began to ask him not to tell his uncle what he had seen at Junes. However, before he could say anything, he noticed something was very off about the rookie.

"Well, hey there," Adachi slurred. His face was rosy, and Souji could smell the sake seeping out of his pores.

"Oh, hi Adachi," Souji responded. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, me and your uncle were celebrating the killer being found, you know?" He smiled widely. "He's passed out on the couch, so I was just leaving." He looked down, kicking at his shoe. "But my damn shoes keep running away when I try to put them on."

Souji sighed, then urged the rookie to sit down on the step. "Here. That'll make it easier," he said.

Adachi proceeded to cram his feet into his shoes, then turned to smile at Souji. "You're pretty nice, Souji. Not at all like your mean ass uncle."

"Uh, yeah."

Adachi narrowed his eyes slightly, tilting his head back. "You smell nice too."

Souji started to feel weirded out, so he began to rise to his feet. He let out a yelp as Adachi snatched him by the wrist and pulled him back down. "Don't you go anywhere!" he suddenly snapped in a strange voice. "Ugh! Nobody takes me seriously!" he ranted, and Souji just looked at him with wide, astonished eyes. This was a side of Adachi he had never seen before.

Adachi turned on him, leaning in menacingly. "How about you give me a little kiss?" he slurred.

Souji pulled back in revulsion. "Stop it," he grumbled, attempting to jerk his wrist free and leave.

"Oh, you'll kiss that goofy looking friend of yours, but I'm not good enough, huh? Tch. You're the same as all the other sluts," he growled. "And I have a way of dealing with sluts." His face twisted into a malicious leer, and it was then that Souji began to feel very frightened. He struggled against Adachi, who leaned in closer and closer.

Just then, miraculously, Dojima staggered into the entryway. Adachi let go of Souji's wrist immediately. Dojima stepped closer, held his head and glared at Adachi. "Adachi! What are you still doing here? Go home!" he barked.

Adachi's whole manner changed, reverting back to his usual mild mannered self. "Oh, sorry, sir!" He jumped to his feet and hurried out the door. Souji stared after him in a daze, rubbing his wrist, which was sore from how tightly Adachi had gripped it.

"What's wrong, Souji?" his uncle asked.

Souji opened his mouth and started to tell him, but then just shook his head. He was too confused by the whole incident to tell him about it, and he wasn't sure how to tell it without mentioning that Adachi had seen him kissing another boy. So he just let it drop, muttering, "He acts stupid when he's drunk."

"He acts stupid all the time," Dojima groaned. "Ugh, I gotta go to bed." He staggered off for his bedroom, and Souji hurried upstairs. Even though he couldn't tell his uncle about what had happened, there was one person he desperately needed to talk to.

Yosuke responded immediately to his text, which had read, _Call back if ur awake. _Yosuke's cheerful voice came in on the line as Souji answered. "So, what's up?" he asked. Souji shuddered and then recounted the bizarre tale of what had happened. "You're fucking kidding me," Yosuke muttered. "I'll kick his ass!"

Souji laughed softly. "It makes me happy that you want to protect me, but please, it's probably not a good idea to attack an armed police officer." He sighed heavily. "I'm just so shocked. It's like he has another personality. I couldn't believe it while it was happening. Well, all I know is that I'll be avoiding him from now on."

"But the fact that he's your uncle's partner makes that kind of impossible," Yosuke pointed out. "Look, I really think you should tell Dojima about it."

"No!" Souji said. "That will just make things gets ugly. And how can I tell him the whole truth of the incident without admitting that Adachi saw us kissing yesterday? If I lie about it, then he'll be able to tell. He's not the top of the precinct for nothing." Yosuke agreed and groaned, knowing that Dojima would see through a half lie in a second.

"Well, we'll just have to keep an eye on him, I guess," Yosuke said. "But I swear, he better not try anything creepy like that again."

"Mmm," Souji agreed, sincerely hoping he would never encounter that side of Adachi again, but fearing in his heart that he would.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I had this question as a review, but it was unsigned, so I'll address it in my AN. Yes, I do have something against Adachi. He is an attempted rapist, a creep, and a murderer by proxy. (Oops, spoilers!) I know people think he's so cute and misunderstood, but he simply makes my skin crawl. I don't care if Izanami is influencing him or not. Guys who try to force themselves on girls are a menace to society. And...off my soapbox and on with the story!**

Souji's worries about Adachi were soon forgotten as the summer went on. He was fortunate enough to not have to run into the creepy rookie during that time, and a casual questioning to Dojima revealed that Adachi was stuck in the office indefinitely doing paperwork on the case. Souji was relieved, but still hoped to avoid the detective in his off time at places like Junes. Since he was working there, he feared running into him, but by some stroke of fate, it never happened. Souji considered that maybe Adachi was just as apprehensive about running into him, on the chance that it truly was the alcohol talking, and perhaps he was greatly embarrassed by his own bad behavior. At any rate, Souji wanted nothing to do with him ever again.

Souji continued to help out Yosuke whenever needed at the store, and the boys spent every moment of their free time together. Even when they were invaded upon by the likes of Teddie and Nanako, they managed to enjoy the situation. Nanako had become very attached to Yosuke, viewing him truly as the "Prince of Junes", instead of in the way the half mocking nickname had been intended by natives of Inaba.

And so it came that one day, the four of them were sitting around a table in the Junes food court. Teddie was out of his costume, greedily eating a banana split. "Don't eat so fast, Teddie!" Nanako shouted. "You're supposed to be sharing with me!"

"It's too good! I can't stop!" Teddie declared with a full mouth. "Oh...oh...brain freeze!" he cried. He stopped his eating as he held his head in pain, and Yosuke snorted.

"You always have brain freeze, you dumb bear," he laughed. Nanako happily took the opportunity to dig into the dessert and try to get her fair share. "Atta girl, Nanako," Yosuke encouraged her. "Show that bear who's boss." Souji smiled fondly at his friend, their hands touching under the table.

Nanako paused to wipe some whipped cream off her nose. "Are you and big bro in love?" she asked abruptly, and Yosuke almost choked on his drink.

"W-why do you ask that?" he stuttered, then he glared at Teddie. "All right, what has this guy been saying about us?"

Teddie, who was just recovering from his brain freeze, shook his head and looked at them innocently. "I swear I haven't said anything!" He shivered. "I don't want to be thrown out on the street..." he bemoaned, and Yosuke turned his attention back to Nanako, who was waiting patiently for an answer.

"We're best friends," he explained to her, laughing nervously.

Nanako leaned in over the table. "Yeah, but do you love him?"

Souji answered that, clapping Yosuke on the back. "Of course we love each other! We're best friends! Best friends ought to love each other. And we love you too," he cooed, reaching out and patting her on the head. Nanako beamed, satisfied with the answer, and Teddie grinned and rocked from side to side.

"And everybody loves Teddie, too!" he cheered.

Yosuke grimaced. "Um, no."

Teddie's face fell. "But I'm an absolutely lovable bear! Why won't you love me?"

Nanako patted his arm. "_I _love you, Teddie."

Teddie's eyes shimmered with grateful tears. "Thank you, Nanako. Teddie loves you, too." They grinned at each other, hugged, and then jumped up abruptly to run off and play in the arcade.

Yosuke turned to Souji. "Guess even a kid has us figured out, huh?"

Souji shrugged. "Kids are a lot more astute than adults when it comes to some things."

"Mmm," Yosuke agreed. He played with his empty can of soda, rolling it around on the table, and then turned back to Souji. He squinted a little into the strong sunlight as he spoke. "But...are you...I mean, I know you love me, but...uh...but are you _in love_ with me?" His face reddened slightly.

Souji looked down at his hands. "Yes," he said quietly, almost in an embarrassed tone.

"Really?" Yosuke asked, sounding incredulous.

"Well, why wouldn't I be?" Souji asked. "You're my best friend, we get along perfectly, we have awesome sex," he lowered his voice there, "and I think about you all the time. If that isn't being in love, then I don't know what is." Yosuke said nothing, and Souji looked back down at his hands. "I guess that means you don't feel the same way, huh?" he asked in a small voice.

"What? Of course...of course I feel the same way!" Yosuke protested. "It's just...I never thought about it that way before. Being with you...it's just so easy, and it feels so right...I don't know. I thought falling in love had to be all stressful and dramatic. Like on TV."

Souji laughed. "Oh, you really are younger than me," he teased him.

Yosuke blushed. "Quit nagging me about that! Besides," he said, his voice becoming smooth and low, "younger or not, don't forget who's in charge in bed."

"Me," Souji said, and Yosuke balked.

"What do you mean, 'me'?" he protested. "I'm, well, I...you know."

"On top?" Souji said, and Yosuke nodded with a blush. "That's a rather loose term, isn't it? I seem to remember being on top of you the last three times we've had sex."

Yosuke groaned. "You _were _on top of me, but I was...I was..." he blushed as he struggled to get the words out in a public place. "I'm the one that goes _in _you."

"Oho, so that's it," Souji said, laughing. "Well, that may be true, but I still think I'm in charge of the action, for the most part. Think about it," he urged Yosuke, and Yosuke did so, screwing up his brow.

"I...I guess you're right," he said slowly. "You're kind of more...aggressive than me."

Souji nodded. "But you know," he began, a mischievous smile curling the corner of his lip.

Yosuke pulled away slightly. "I don't like the sound of that," he said suspiciously.

Souji just grinned, and continued. "We could switch it up, if you want."

It took a minute for the meaning of his words to sink in, and when they did, Yosuke's shoulders rose to his ears in alarm. "Like up my butt?" he squeaked.

"Sure."

"I don't know..."

"It feels really good..." Souji said in a sing song voice.

"Yeah, maybe for you," Yosuke muttered. "I don't think I'd like it that much."

"Sure you would," Souji insisted. "If you ever stayed awake while Kashiwagi was talking _way _too in depth about anatomy, you'd know that when you do 'that', it stimulates your prostate and feels really good."

Yosuke looked suspicious. "For real?"

"For real," Souji replied. "Hey, what do you think I've been doing it for all this time? Just to make you happy?"

Yosuke squirmed. "Well, no...I just thought...I don't know. Like we're different or something." He appeared to be lost in thought.

Souji leaned in a little. "I think you're curious about it now."

"What! No I'm not!"

"Sure you are," Souji insisted.

"Now you're just trying to do some kind of reverse psychology on me," Yosuke muttered. "Don't use your superior smarts against me like that."

Souji laughed. "I don't want to do anything that you don't want," he assured him. "Just...maybe next time, we can mess around a little." Yosuke still looked doubtful, and Souji let it drop, instead urging Yosuke to his feet so that they could check up on Teddie and Nanako.

That evening, back at Yosuke's house, Yosuke seemed a little stiff and unnatural while they were kissing, and Souji questioned him about it. Yosuke sighed. "Um...well, it's just that I'm all nervous you're going to be slipping your finger in all kinds of wrong places."

Souji laughed and kissed him gently. "I promise I won't do anything. You have to ask me if you want me to do something, okay?" Yosuke breathed a sigh of relief, and they fell back to kissing. They undressed each other, and Souji fell to his knees in front of the bed, fellating Yosuke energetically.

Yosuke moaned and groaned with pleasure, looking down on Souji in rapture for some moments, and then shutting his eyes. He opened one eye, and spoke in a shaky voice. "Okay, you can do 'something'," he told Souji. Souji just smiled, urging Yosuke to lay on his back on the bed. "Uh, don't you want me on my stomach?" Yosuke asked.

Souji shook his head. "No, this way you won't be as scared. You'll be able to see what I'm doing." He spread Yosuke's thighs with his palms, pushing them back up towards his chest slightly. Yosuke moaned in anticipation, and Souji pulled away to get the lube.

"Don't just stick it in!" Yosuke yelped, and Souji returned quickly, kissing him softly on the mouth and reassuring him.

"I'm not just going to stick it in," he promised him. "I'm not going to stick 'it' in at all. Not yet, anyway," he said with a naughty smile, and Yosuke shuddered a little. Souji covered one finger in lube, and then surprised Yosuke by dipping his head down and licking at his entrance.

"Don't do that!" Yosuke protested. "It's nasty!" He scooted away slightly, but his face was flushed.

"Didn't it feel good?" Souji purred.

"Well, yeah, but...you'll get sick or something," he said weakly.

"I'm fine," Souji assured him. He dipped his head again, teasing Yosuke with his tongue. Yosuke moaned deeply, loving the feeling despite his apprehension. Souji then pulled his mouth away and pressed the very tip of his finger up to Yosuke's entrance. Yosuke tightened up, but after some soothing words from Souji, relaxed enough to permit him partial entry. Souji penetrated him carefully, enjoying the sounds of Yosuke's tortured whimpering.

Once his finger was all the way inside, he moved it around just the way he liked on himself, and Yosuke panted raggedly. "Mmm...oh God, Souji..." he moaned restlessly. Souji just smiled and moved up to take his erection into his mouth, and sucked it gently as he slipped a second finger inside. Yosuke wailed, covering his mouth as he tried to keep the anguished sound in, but he did not tell Souji to stop. Fortunately, the pleasure he was getting from the silver haired teen's mouth was negating the pain he was feeling below, and he melted into the bed.

Souji suddenly pulled away with a wicked smile on his face, dug in Yosuke's side drawer, and emerged with the vibrator he had purchased him for his cold. Yosuke laughed weakly and blushed at the sight of it, as he had forgotten about it totally. Souji flipped it on, then moved it around Yosuke's entrance. Yosuke gasped in pleasure at the steady humming, and gasped even more as Souji trailed it all around every inch of sensitive skin.

"Oh, fuck, Souji..." Yosuke groaned. "Put it inside of me," he heard himself saying, though he could barely believe it.

Souji understood what he meant, and lubed up the vibrator, then pressed it up against Yosuke's portal. He pushed it in gently, the vibrations easing it along. Yosuke moaned helplessly as it slipped deeper, stimulating things that he never knew existed. His erection felt tight and strange, and he was shocked as he felt an orgasm begin, even though he wasn't touching himself. "Oh, Souji, Souji...I'm coming..." he moaned, the words almost sounding like a question in his surprise. He ejaculated powerfully, gushing up in several bursts over his own body.

As he melted back into the sheets, Souji withdrew the vibrator and laid it aside. He lay down next to his boyfriend, kissing his neck lovingly. Yosuke glanced over at the discarded toy. "Guess I won't be using that on my face anymore, huh?" Souji laughed, and they snuggled together for a moment.

Yosuke felt Souji's unsatisfied erection pressing against his thigh, and he pulled back slightly to look down at it. "Want to do something about that?"

"Yeah," Souji breathed. "Suck me off?"

"You can put it in, if you want," Yosuke said breathlessly, pulling his legs up. Souji moaned in ecstasy, but checked himself.

"I don't want to do too much and hurt you," Souji warned him.

"No," Yosuke said. "It'll be okay."

Souji hesitated, but then pulled himself up and slicked himself down, then positioned himself over Yosuke. "It's like our first time all over again," Souji said softly.

"Yeah," Yosuke agreed, then bit his lip and tried to relax as Souji began to penetrate him. Souji pushed slowly but insistently into him, pausing halfway through, and then easing it the rest of the way in. He rocked against Yosuke for a few moments, looking down on him to make sure all was well.

"It's okay? It doesn't hurt?" he asked.

"It feels good," Yosuke whispered, and Souji gave a pleased groan. He thrust a little harder.

"God, it's so hot, Yosuke," he moaned. "I...oh my God!" he cried, and then shuddered as he climaxed. Yosuke closed his eyes in pleasure as he savored the totally new sensation of being released inside of, and then Souji leaned down over him and kissed him.

As they cuddled together afterwards, Yosuke piped up. "So...are you 'on top' from now on?"

"I don't know," Souji asked. "Do you want me to be?"

Yosuke smiled languidly. "I kind of like being on top," he said.

"Well, that's fine with me," Souji said. "Even though that was awesome, I think I like getting it better."

"Mmm," Yosuke hummed. He pressed his face into Souji's neck. "Everything I do with you feels good. But yeah, I think I was meant to be on top."

Souji stifled a giggle. "Meant to be on top? What a goofy thing to say."

"Shut up," Yosuke said, with no hint of malice in his voice. He yawned slightly, then his eyes fluttered closed. "Let's just sleep like this..."

"Okay," Souji said softly. He nuzzled up even closer to the blond, their limbs tangled, and fell asleep happy.

Summer continued pleasantly, and the local summer festival soon came. The whole group met up, the girls in kimonos, and Teddie suggested that they all pair off "in the spirit of the season," as he called it. The group was reluctant, but Teddie was quite pushy about it, and steamrollered over everyone's protests. Since there were four boys but only three girls, Teddie quickly talked Kanji into sitting out the pairing. Kanji agreed, as his heart longed for a certain petite detective. Teddie then wheeled around on the girls, declaring that he was to pair with all three. They were rather confused and surprised, but as they all knew that left Souji and Yosuke alone together, as they should be, the girls laughingly agreed to all be Teddie's date for the night.

As the party of four meandered off into the lights, the sound of Chie's sharp voice admonishing Teddie for getting yaki sauce on her sleeve, Souji and Yosuke turned to each other. "Alone at last, huh?" Souji murmured, and Yosuke smiled and nodded. They wandered off amongst the booths, playing games and sampling food. Yosuke loved grilled corn, and took the opportunity to eat two pieces. They shared a piece of ikayaki, laughing at how tough the squid meat was. They ended up throwing the remains to a stray dog, but even he turned his nose up at the strange item, trotting away.

As the night wound down, they decided to pay a visit to the shrine. They approached, bowed, and then prepared to toss coins in. "What are you going to wish for?" Souji whispered.

"It's a secret," Yosuke said, winking, but they both knew they had the same wish.


	12. Chapter 12

Soon, school started back up again. The team was surprised to see that the young detective Naoto Shirogane had enrolled in their school as a first year. Just a week later, the group embarked on the class trip to Tatsumi Port Island.

"Any relation to you, Kanji?" Chie asked.

"How should I know?" Kanji muttered. "Tatsumi is a common name..." He folded his arms over his chest and scowled at no one in particular.

"Oh," Chie replied simply, looking out the window of the train. She thought of something and turned to Yukiko, whispering. "Hey, I just realized why Kanji's all grumpy and on edge. Naoto's in his group."

"Hmm," Yukiko said. The teenaged detective had enrolled in their school soon after Kubo was taken into custody and the case was declared closed. He was in Kanji's first year class, and Kanji was a mess of nerves around the boy. After all, it was he who sparked Kanji's sexual confusion, and he freaked out whenever he was nearby.

When they arrived at their destination, the group was shocked to discover that Miss Kashiwagi had booked them into a love hotel. "Oh my God," Chie groaned. "She is such a gross bitch."

"Well, nothing we can do about it now," Souji said cheerfully, stepping inside.

Chie shook her head at him. "I can't believe you. We're in this creepy ass place, and you're all excited because you get to fuck Yosuke in a room with a mirrored ceiling and vibrating bed. You're so depraved."

"I know, aren't I?" Souji breathed happily, taking in the garish decor of the lobby. Yosuke blushed, as the other members of the group laughed.

Meanwhile, Miss Kashiwagi had completed check in for the group. She called out names and handed out keys, although Yosuke and Souji already knew they were grouped together. Fortunately, there were only two to a room, so they were alone. However, unfortunately, Teddie had tagged along somehow, and the group was arguing over whose room he would sleep in.

"I'll sleep in Rise's room!" he said excitedly.

"No, you won't," Rise countered. "I'm in a room with another girl from my class."

Chie waved her hands frantically. "Don't look at us! He can't sleep with me and Yukiko."

Kanji, who was staggering from having been dealt the blow of being paired off with Naoto, just grunted. "He can't sleep in my room."

"Why not? Because you're going to make your move on Naoto?" Rise asked, ears waggling.

Kanji reddened and turned on her. "No! I'm not going to mess with him! I'm not gay! Ugh! Fine, Teddie can sleep in my room. Whatever."

"Wait, won't Naoto be sort of confused as to why there is a talking bear in his room?" Yosuke asked.

Kanji shrugged. "He can take the suit off inside. I'll explain that it's your dorky coworker who snuck along on the trip." He suddenly narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, he's your coworker and roommate, after all. Why doesn't he share a room with you and Souji?"

Souji stepped in, waving his hands firmly. "We get enough Teddie time, thank you very much. This is a vacation for us from his presence; and as your leader, I ask you to share some of the responsibility for him."

Teddie slumped. "Don't you love me, Sensei?"

Souji smiled at him warmly. "Of course I do. I'm already full of so much Teddie love, that I can't hold any more. I'm going to graciously share you with the rest of the team." He smiled wickedly at Kanji, who scowled.

Teddie clapped his hands. "Yay, share me, share me! Share Teddie with everyone!"

Yukiko began snuffling and giggling. "I'm picturing a very wrong boy's love manga with that theme..." Teddie just cocked his head at her, and everyone else either groaned or laughed. They split up to their rooms, and Yosuke and Souji were shocked to find that they were booked in what was apparently the honeymoon suite. A banner reading, "Congratulations Junko and Hiroki!" was sprawled across the wall, and an iced bucket of champagne sat by the sink.

"Whoa, this is obviously some kind of mistake," Yosuke said.

Souji just smiled. "What are you talking about, _Hiroki_? Aren't you glad we're married now?"

Yosuke blushed. "S-stop it...seriously, we have to tell the front desk that there's some kind of mix up." He left the room before Souji could stop him, and approached the clerk. "Hi, we're in room 156...it's like, a bridal suite. I think there was a mistake."

The clerk adjusted his glasses and checked the books. "No, no, there's no mistake. That couple didn't show up, and we needed the room for your group."

Yosuke shrugged, turning back to Souji, who looked positively gleeful. They returned to the room together, where Souji immediately snatched up the bottle of champagne and began unwinding the wire holding on the cork. "Whoa! What are you doing?" Yosuke spluttered.

"Celebrating our union," Souji said, popping the cork off with a satisfying sound.

"We can't drink that," Yosuke pleaded.

"Sure we can. Come on," Souji purred, pouring the foamy liquid into the heart adorned glasses left by the hotel staff. "To us," he murmured, handing Yosuke a glass.

"To us," Yosuke echoed hesitantly, then sipped a tiny amount. "Ah!" He began to cough and sputter.

"Don't drink it too fast," Souji teased. "You need to be able to get it up on our wedding night, darling." He winked and took a long draught of his own glass.

Yosuke took another small sip. "It actually tastes kind of good," he admitted.

"Mmm," Souji breathed, then advanced upon his blond hair lover and began kissing him.

Yosuke pulled away after a few moments, his eyes half lidded. "Hmmm...what's that?" he asked, his attention suddenly drawn to something in the corner.

"What?" Souji stepped over, inspecting what turned out to be a basket. "Ah, it's a naughty honeymoon basket," he said, grinning wickedly. He dug through the contents. "Flavored lube...glow in the dark condoms...edible underwear...a vibrator..."

Yosuke approached and began looking inside as well. "What the hell are these?" He pulled what appeared to be a segmented strand of pearls out of the basket.

Souji smirked. "Those, sweetie, are anal beads."

"Whoa!" Yosuke dropped them like they were burning hot. "What the fuck are those for?"

"What do you think? For putting up your..."

"I can guess, okay?!" Yosuke shouted, shutting his eyes tightly.

Souji took the opportunity to come up close and nuzzle the boy's neck. "What, you don't want me to try them out on you?"

"I don't think so," Yosuke said hesitantly.

Souji cocked his head. "Then want to try them out...on me?"

Yosuke moaned softly. "Um...okay," he said, and Souji flopped back onto the king sized bed, shimmying out of his trousers.

"Get the lube," he instructed Yosuke. "Okay, now, do me up like you're going to fuck me."

Yosuke nodded, his cock pulsing at the request. He dribbled the strawberry flavored lube onto his fingers, and then pressed them up against Souji's tight hole and pushed them in. "Augh..." Souji moaned. "N-now..." he stammered, "put some lube on the beads, and then..."

Yosuke did as told, making the strand slippery. He then went by instinct and pushed the first bead up against Souji's entrance. "Mmph..." Souji moaned. "More," he demanded. Yosuke continued to press the string inside, getting more of the round balls inside of Souji's body. Souji cried out in pleasure, bucking his hips against Yosuke.

"N-now...pull them out," he pleaded, and Yosuke tugged gently on the end. The string slowly made its way out of Souji, and each released ball earned a heated cry of passion from the silver haired boy. "Oh, god..." Souji moaned as the last, large ball was pulled out. "Oh, god, fuck me, Yosuke!" he begged.

Yosuke groaned softly, then disrobed himself quickly. He lubed up his aching erection, and then pressed it against Souji's quivering hole. "Mmm, Souji..." he moaned, then plunged himself inside. He thrust back and forth, enjoying the hot, tight sensation of Souji's ass. "Yeah..." he moaned, pumping against Souji.

Souji reached down and began stroking his own length. "Mmm, oh god, Yosuke," he whined, throwing his head back. "It feels so fucking good!"

"Mmm! Oh! Ohhhh!" Yosuke cried out, pulsing out suddenly inside of Souji.

"Ahhh!" Souji reacted to the sudden gush of pressure inside himself by coming hard. He pulsed out onto his own stomach and then lay back, completely spent.

Souji closed his eyes, laying back and sighing with contentment. "Ah ah ah," Yosuke reprimanded from above teasingly. Souji opened his eyes and looked up questioningly. Yosuke glanced to the table. "We still have a whole bottle of champagne to drink..."


End file.
